


You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home

by alliecat23784



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Broken Friendships, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Harry, Hand Jobs, Hurt, Intimacy, M/M, Making Up, Smut, Top Niall, boys being stupid, but it's not over the top, first time bottoming niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliecat23784/pseuds/alliecat23784
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn't want the band to take a long hiatus and his way of dealing with that was to ignore everyone because seeing them would be too hard for him. Especially Niall. Somehow he ended up in love with him and he decided he needed to take the break to get over him once and for all. </p><p>It doesn't work and when he realizes what a huge mistake he's made, Niall doesn't even want to look at him, let alone talk to him.</p><p>Three years before the hiatus, Harry and Louis' friendship spectacularly fell apart. There's a lot of old wounds and scars there but they manage to patch things up and Louis, knowing a secret of Harry's and Niall's, takes it upon himself to fix them too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everybody!
> 
> So, I'm trying to finish my series "Broken" but I've become so attached I can't decide how to end it. I'm waiting for my friend to come back from vacation so she can help me figure it out. 
> 
> In the meantime, I decided to post this. Just my little version of what happens during the hiatus. It's all complete fiction. It would be cool if all this DID happen but sadly it's just in my imagination!
> 
> I want to point out that in this story I've speculated a lot on Louis' custody battle. It's all made up by me. I don't know Louis or Briana and I don't know what's going on with them. They very well may just be settling custody like two parents do when they get divorced except they're obviously not divorced lol There may not be any controversy involved at all, I just made it up for story purposes. I do not have anything against Briana and Im sure she's a lovely person so please remember this is just fiction! 
> 
> Also, there's a bit of talk about Larry fans being upset and saying mean things. It's for story purposes only! I love all Larry fans and One Direction fans.
> 
> I really suck at editing so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it. I love Narry and would love to talk to anyone else who does. Feel free to leaves kudos and comments as they motivate me a lot and really just makes me happy to know people enjoy something I made up lol
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

 

 

 

 

Harry sat slumped in his seat on the Eurostar train, heading from France to England. It had been awhile since he was in London. He had spent the end of Spring and most of Summer in France filming his first movie, only returning to England through Manchester so he could visit with his Mum at her house during brief breaks in filming. He was returning now, though, and he had mixed feelings about it. He missed the city and the friends he has there, he can't wait to see them, but he's also nervous about seeing certain people and he doesn't know how things will go when he inevitably sees them. Them being Niall and Liam.

In the months since One Direction took a break, Harry hasn't seen or spoken to either one of them and that's on him. He expects Niall and Liam to be angry with him and he couldn't blame them, not one bit. He fucked up and by the time he realized it months had gone by and now it was the end of August, eight months since he's seen or talked to them. The last time being the after party for the X-Factor finale.

You see, contrary to what the media said, Harry didn't want an extended hiatus from the band. He wanted a break, yes, some time off to sleep, see friends and family, maybe take a vacation to a tropical island but then he wanted to get back to writing and recording. Maybe put out an album, promote it, then six months later start a tour then when the tour is over have a break. Maybe release an album every two years or two and a half years instead of every twelve months. That's what he wanted. The media has been saying since the very first day they got put together in a band that he would never stay, that he would leave and go solo as soon as he could. They couldn't have been more wrong.

Of course it wasn't meant to be. He didn't think Liam and Niall wanted the break either, to be honest, but Louis was taking it no matter what and they weren't about to go on as a three piece. Losing Zayn had been bad enough.

Harry understood where Louis was coming from. He didn't want to be on tour and miss the first year of his sons life. Miss first words and first steps. He understood it but he had still been angry with Louis for the longest time. If he wanted to fuck random women after Eleanor broke his heart, then fine, but was it really so difficult to stay sober enough to remember a condom? Apparently it was. He got over it eventually, though and he and Louis had ended up in a better place than they had been since 2012. They even sat next to each other and fooled around in interviews again. Not to the extent they used to but it was something.

So the break was happening no matter what and Harry's heart was broken but he picked himself up and decided to make the best of it. When Christopher Nolan approached him he agreed to read for him and apparently it went well because he was offered a part in his film. Harry accepted and even though he was nervous as hell he decided to go all in and do his best. If it went well, maybe he could do more films in the future.

Doing the film had been fun. He became close with the other actors and he found he enjoyed acting. Apparently he was good at it, too, if you believed the glowing reviews his co-stars were giving him. There was still an ache in his heart though. Music would always be his first love and he knew he couldn't stay away from it for long. So he signed a recording contract and hopefully now that filming was over he could start writing again and start working on his first album.

First, he had to face Niall and Liam. About a month ago, Harry had gotten a call from Liam's girlfriend saying she was planning a party for his twenty third birthday and would really love it if he could come. He told her he'd let her know closer to the date because of filming and she accepted it happily and simply told him she hoped he could make it because she'd love to see him again.

So Harry thought about it long and hard and decided to grow a pair and show up for the party. Take whatever verbal abuse Niall and Liam have for him and then hope he can make it up to them so they could be close again. He called Cheryl (that still freaked him out, not because she's ten years older than Liam, Harry certainly can't throw stones when it comes to liking older women, but because she was a judge when they competed and she was a judge when Liam was just fourteen and tried out the first time) and told her he'd be there, just text him the time and place.

Now here he was, on the train home, his sister waiting for him at his house, and the party was tomorrow. Tomorrow he'd have to face Liam and Niall and he was scared to death.

  
~~~

  
Harry stood outside the front door of Liam's new house the next day, taking a deep breath before he rang the bell. He had received a pep talk from his sister before he left his house but he was still shaking, still terrified he wouldn't be able to fix what he had broken.

He finally rang the bell after five minutes and almost immediately he was met with the smiling face of Karen Payne "Harry! Oh Harry, just look at you. You get more grown up and handsome every year that goes by. Come on then, let me hug you."

Harry smiled gratefully at her and opened his arms so she could step into them. She hugged him tight for a minute then stepped back, a few tears on her cheeks. Not surprising really. Liam always said his Mum never got through the day without crying at least once.

"Hi Karen. It's really good to see you. Thank you for having me." Harry said politely.

"Nonsense," Karen scoffed "Of course we'll have you. You'll always be welcome at Liam's house or my own house for that matter."

Harry simply nodded and followed Karen into the large house, immediately hearing laughter and music coming from the back yard. Obviously Karen didn't know that Harry had ignored all of Liam's texts and calls since last December. If she did she'd be chasing him out of the house and trying to hit him with her purse.

"I've got to run upstairs for a moment love, but the kitchen is through there and you can get to the backyard from there. Everyone is out there enjoying the sunshine." Karen smiled at him and squeezed his arm before heading in the direction of the stairs.

Harry took a deep breath and entered the kitchen finding it empty except for one person leaning into the fridge to get something and he opened his mouth in shock because he'd recognize that flat arse anywhere "Zayn??"

The figure in the fridge grunted then cursed loudly as he hit his head on the fridge when he stood up too quickly. He shut the fridge door then stood in front of Harry, gingerly rubbing the back of his head "For fucks sake, Harry. Don't walk up behind a guy like that. I didn't even hear you come in."

Harry stood there in shock, not knowing what to say. He literally hadn't seen Zayn since the last show they did as a five piece. A year and a half ago now. He hadn't seen or spoken to him and yet here he was, right in front of him like he had never left. Tears immediately started to pool in his eyes and Zayn put his beer down on the counter, walking toward him then stopping abruptly a few feet away.

"Can I...?" Zayn gestured that he wanted to hug Harry and all Harry could do was nod vigorously through his tears. For the longest time he hated Zayn. Felt betrayed because he took off in the middle of the night like a coward and never even said goodbye. That all went away now, though, and Harry let out a tiny sob the minute Zayn stepped up to him and hugged him tight.

They stayed there for the longest time, holding each other tight, Zayn's smaller body engulfed by Harry's larger one. He still smelled the same. Like cigarettes, hair product and cologne and Harry wanted to laugh because if they took away the kitchen they were standing in, it could be 2011 again and Harry and Zayn could be hugging backstage on the X-Factor tour.

"You look good," Zayn smirked, ruffling a hand through Harry's short hair "Almost forgot what you looked like with short hair."

"Yeah," Harry chuckled lowly, running a hand over his hair nervously "A lot of people did. It got long enough to donate though and obviously I couldn't have long hair for the film. I don't think soldiers fighting in a war rocked the man bun."

Zayn snorted, a large grin slowly taking over his face "I missed that. Your sarcasm. Nobody ever expected it so when it happened it was funny to see the looks on their faces."

Harry didn't know what to say so he slipped his hands in the front pockets of his skinny jeans and simply shrugged. It was a bit awkward and that made Harry sad because it had never been awkward with Zayn before. They weren't the closest in the band but they loved each other, they were family and they had been known to have some pretty deep conversations.

"Hey," Zayn spoke up after a few minutes of awkward silence "Do you want to go somewhere and talk? Everyone is outside or in and out of the kitchen so we could go to the living room and probably not be interrupted."

"Yeah," Harry nodded, his hands still in his pockets "Lead the way."

Leaving his beer behind, Zayn led the way out of the kitchen and toward the front of the house where the spacious living room was. They both took a seat on the couch, turning their bodies so they were facing each other.

"I guess you're wondering what I'm doing here?" Zayn started.

"I guess? I mean, I didn't know you and Liam were talking again but that's my own fault so..."

"He reached out to me, wanted to tell me he bought my album and really loved it. Poor Li, I broke down sobbing like a baby and he was in a panic trying to calm me down over the phone. Thankfully Gigi was there and she spoke to him for awhile, until I could calm down. We talked for a long time then, cleared the air a bit. It's not the same as it used to be but he's giving me a chance to prove myself, to regain his trust. That's more than I ever thought I'd get so I'll take it." Zayn said, his voice still as quiet as it always was.

Harry pulled his I-Phone from his pocket and opened up his music, giving it to Zayn so he could see the playlist Harry created that he simply named 'Zayn' "I listened to your album as well. It is really good. Amazing really. I always loved your lyrics. Sometimes I wondered if I should have fought harder for more of yours songs to be on our albums. If I had, maybe you would have stayed."

"No," Zayn shook his head vigorously "Don't do that to yourself Harry. Nothing was your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. You could have fought until you were blue in the face and it wouldn't have mattered. We weren't an R&B group. It wasn't our sound and that's why the label never went for it."

Harry chewed on his lip thoughtfully for a moment before speaking "I was really angry. I felt betrayed. I didn't understand why you didn't talk to us and say goodbye. I didn't think I had gotten over that until ten minutes ago when I saw you in the kitchen. Apparently I have, though, because all I am is happy to see you. I don't care about the rest of it. Besides, I haven't done any better."

"Yeah," Zayn said sadly "I heard about that. I'm glad you still came here anyway."

Harry laughed humourlessly "I decided to stop being a coward and come face the music. Let Liam and Niall say what they need to say to me, yell if they have too."

"You won't get that from Liam mate. All he's talked about all day is seeing you. He's giddy. Cheryl said he lit up like a Christmas tree when she told him you'd be coming."

"Really?" Harry asked, surprised "Even after I ignored him for months?"

"I don't know mate," Zayn shrugged "You'll have to talk to Liam about that. I can discreetly slip out there and get him if you want? Get it over with before you go out amongst everybody."

"Yeah," Harry licked his lips and wiped his hands on his jeans "Please. That would be great."

"Okay," Zayn stood up, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder "Do you think you and I could do what Liam and I are doing?"

"Definitely. I have a new number but I'll make sure you have it before I leave here today." Harry smiled.

"Sick!" Zayn smiled brightly "Okay. I'll go get Liam. Be right back."

Harry nodded and sat back on the couch, happy Liam wanted to see him, confused as to why he wasn't angry with him, and nervous too, though he didn't know why. It was only Liam. One of his best mates.

A few minutes later, Harry heard what sounded like a stampede coming down the hallway and then Liam came running into the room, diving on top of Harry and nearly knocking the breath out of him "Harry! I'm so happy to see you. I can't believe you're here. I missed you so much mate!"

Harry wrapped his arms around Liam and laughed as the older lad kissed all over his face "Liam! Li! I need to breathe Li."

Pressing one last kiss to Harry's forehead, Liam climbed off him and offered his hand to pull Harry back up into a sitting position. Harry took it and Liam pulled him up, smiling like a puppy who's owner just came back from a long vacation. "Hi."

"Hi," Liam laughed "You look so good Harry. Love the new hair. It kind of reminds me of Marcel's hair. Remember that?"

"Yeah," Harry laughed, his dimples popping in his cheeks "I remember every minute of One Direction. I always will."

"Well don't sound like it's over. We still have some albums left in us don't we?" Liam frowned.

"Do we? Or have I fucked it all up?"

"Harry," Liam sighed "You haven't."

"I don't know Li. You're not mad at me for some reason but what about Niall? Does he even want to be in a band with me anymore?" Harry asked.

"I can't speak for Niall. I can only speak for myself. I was mad at you at first but I thought about it and I knew you were just protecting yourself. We didn't out right talk about this but it was obvious you didn't want a long break and I saw how hard you were trying to hold yourself together at the X-Factor party. I figured you were too upset and seeing me and Niall would be too hard for you. I knew I'd see you again when you were ready and here you are!" Liam beamed at him.

"I'm so sorry Li. I didn't want to hurt you. It's just that, those five years were the best of my life. Being up on stage with you lads every night made me so happy. I couldn't handle talking to you or seeing you everyday when I didn't know if we'd ever have that again. It was stupid. We all said we'd come back. I never had a reason to doubt you or Niall or Louis. I'm so sorry." Harry apologized earnestly.

"I understand, Harry. Completely. It was hard for me too but I think I got through it because I was distracted by falling in love again." Liam said, grinning like an idiot

"What the fuck is up with that anyway? Cheryl Cole? I never thought you'd go for someone ten years older than you," Harry teased.

"Why not? Don't you remember Danielle?" Liam laughed.

"Yes but she wasn't ten years older!"

"Close enough," Liam shrugged.

"I guess so," Harry said, going silent for a moment "Can you be honest with me Liam? Please? How mad is Niall? I want to be prepared."

Liam hesitated for a minute, looking like he was unsure of how much to say. Harry waited patiently until Liam finally sighed and ran a hand through his hair "He's really hurt and you know he covers that with anger sometimes. Anger or excessive cheerfulness. This time it's anger. I've tried to talk to him multiple times but he doesn't want to hear it. You know how stubborn he can be. I'll keep trying of course."

"No Liam. You shouldn't be stuck in between me and Niall. I fucked up and I'm so grateful you forgive me but I need to clean this mess up myself. I can only hope Niall will listen eventually." Harry says, his heart aching.

"He will, Harry," Liam squeezed his shoulder reassuringly "You two are best mates. The closest of all of us in the band. Despite what our fanbase thinks about Larry."

He was right. He and Niall were the closest. It didn't start out that way. They were always mates of course. They hit it off right from the beginning, even before the band when they were at boot camp as solo artists. They hung out, laughed together all the time, all the normal stuff mates do. They weren't like Harry and Louis though. Harry idolized Louis from the very beginning. He was loud, funny, brash, sassy and he was older. As far as Harry was concerned, Louis could do no wrong. They were inseparable until 2012. A combination of things happened. Louis got jealous and hated that Harry became friends with Grimmy and his lot and didn't hang out with him as much. He also kept getting more and more angry as the Larry Stylinson rumours continued to pick up. When Eleanor kept getting threats and couldn't walk down the street without getting called names and spit at, Louis lost his mind and blamed Harry for everything. They had a huge fight and nothing was ever the same between them after that. Louis wouldn't come near him when cameras were around. Wouldn't touch him wouldn't sit next to him, wouldn't even talk to him. It hurt Harry more than he could say. He was inconsolable. Louis eventually seemed to realize he was wrong, that what he did was not okay but he hates being wrong and his stubbornness never allowed him to apologize. They did eventually start talking again, but just small talk, never anything serious.

Through all that, Niall had stepped up and was there for him. Harry had even heard him laying in to Louis at one point, saying they were both handsy with each other so it was no wonder the fans thought they were a couple. It was both their fault and he was wrong to go after Harry for it. Harry could never find the words to tell Niall how much he appreciated him standing up for him but it didn't matter- Niall seemed to know anyway.

By the summer of 2013, they were inseparable. Their banter together even prompted several interviewers to request Harry and Niall for interviews if the whole band wasn't available for an interview together.

By the time 2014 came around and they were about to start a stadium tour, the band was the biggest act in the world, raking in millions of dollars a year. With that came more buses, more jets, and a bigger entourage. Harry and Niall always flew together and went on the same bus while the other three went together on the same bus and plane. Louis had replaced him with Zayn and Liam went with them because he was always writing with Louis. Harry didn't like that they all didn't travel together like they used to but he guessed that's what happened when they got a bigger budget.

Niall was there for him through everything no matter what and Harry repaid him by not answering his calls or texts. Harry's not sure he could forgive that if the roles were reversed so how could he expect Niall to forgive him? Besides, his reasons for ignoring Niall weren't completely the same as his reasons for ignoring Liam.

Harry had fallen in love with Niall somewhere along the way. He's not sure he can pinpoint the exact moment it happened- he just knows he's in love with Niall and there's not a damn thing he can do about it. He was fine with it at first. He hated he fell in love for the first time with a guy he could never have- a straight guy at that, but he convinced himself he could live with it because he had Niall as his best mate and could see him everyday. It was enough for him, or so he thought.

When it was decided they'd take a break, Harry began to panic. He'd no longer see Niall everyday and it was killing him. He decided he had no choice but to get over him and decided the best way to do that was to cut ties with him cold turkey. Obviously it didn't work and now he's ruined their friendship in the process.

"Harry?" Liam's voice broke through his thoughts "Come on, come outside with me. There's a lot of people who want to see you and I want to introduce you to Cheryl as my girlfriend, not the X-Factor judge."

Harry rolled his eyes and reached up to ruffle Liam's hair "When you fall in love it's sickening, but yes, I'd love to meet her 'officially'"

"Great! Come on then." Liam grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up from the couch, not letting go until they were in the kitchen and Zayn stopped them.

"Give me one more minute with Harry, would ya Payno?" Zayn asks.

"Sure, sure," Liam nods, his smile wide "I'll wait on the deck for you"

Liam opened the door and went out and Zayn reached out to put his hand on Harry's arm "I don't know what you talked about or what Liam told you but I need to warn you- Niall probably won't be the kindest person here today. I don't think he'll cause a scene at Liam's party but if he gets on you too much, you can stick with me. I don't want you to be uncomfortable today."

"Thanks Zayn. I know he'll probably be spitting fire but I have to talk to him. I can't even begin to try and repair our friendship if I don't talk to him. It won't be pretty today but I'm not giving up. He means too much to me." Harry said, determination in his voice.

"Alright," Zayn said "Let's go."

When Zayn opened the door and they stepped out onto the large deck, Harry could see many people he knew both on the deck and over around the pool. He smiled as the first person to hug him was Lou Teasdale. She was probably the only person here he saw regularly but he still appreciated her warm embrace nonetheless.

After that he was pulled into hugs by Julian and Sandy, a member of their band. While chatting with them he looked around and noticed more people from their road crew, along with some of Liam's before One Direction friends, Liam's parents and sisters, Cheryl and some of her friends and even Eleanor was there...chatting with someone with a full head of blonde hair.

Harry gulped and he could feel the sweat dripping down his back. After all these months, his best mate, the person he was in love with, was only a few feet away from him. He wanted to rush over there and talk to him right away but he knew he couldn't do that, he knew he had to wait for his chance to get Niall alone and not give him the chance to brush him off easily.

It was going to be a long day.

  
~~~

  
Harry got his chance much later that day. It was ten o'clock at night actually. A lot of the guests started to slowly trickle out and not many people were left. He saw Niall slip inside the house and decided to go in after him, knowing that everyone left at the party was outside.

When he walked inside the kitchen and closed the door, Niall was nowhere in sight. Harry figured he went to the toilet and after going there himself earlier, he knew exactly where it was down at the end of the hall. He didn't walk all the way down to the door, just walked part way and waited for Niall to come out. When he did, he saw Harry immediately, his blue eyes widening and taking Harry's breath away. Niall's eyes were beautiful. They were Harry's favourite part of Niall, physically, and after eight months without looking into them, he was rendered speechless.

Niall got over his shock pretty quickly, though, a steely expression taking over his face as he walked toward Harry and right past him without saying a word. He was almost to the end of the hall and back into the kitchen before Harry snapped out of it.

"Niall wait! Please. We need to talk." Harry jogged after Niall.

Niall stopped, his back still to Harry "I don't need to do anything. I have nothing to say to you. Not anymore."

Harry's heart broke and he felt like he couldn't breathe "Then just listen. Please. Just listen."

Niall slowly turned around, a cold look in his eyes "I'm not doing this Harry. It's Liam's birthday. He's having a great day. I won't ruin it."

"It doesn't have to be ruined!" Harry pleaded "We can talk quietly in the living room."

Niall snorted, a sneer taking over his face "Not likely. Anything I have to say to you can't be said quietly. Just fuck off Harry. It's what you're best at, isn't it?"

Harry's whole body stiffened like he had been slapped, his jaw clenching as he watched Niall walk away. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to scream at Niall and remind him of all the times he was there for him, how he doesn't simply just fuck off. He couldn't do it though, because he did fuck off. They performed for the last time on The X-Factor and then he fucked off, ignoring two of his best mates for months.

He must have been inside for a long time because Liam and Zayn came looking for him, finding him frozen in place in the hallway. They both wrapped an arm around him and led him into the living room to sit on the couch, Liam leaving for a minute then coming back with a bottle of water.

"Niall came outside looking like he was ready for a fight. I figured that meant you two talked." Liam said sadly.

"Not really. He told me he had nothing to say to me, not anymore." Harry said, his voice shaking "I knew it would be bad but...the look in his eyes, Liam. I think he hates me."

"He doesn't." Both Liam and Zayn say at the same time before Zayn continues on "He's hurt and he's lashing out. Niall doesn't hate anyone. He's not capable."

"Zayn's right. Don't give up Harry. You said you wouldn't give up no matter how hard it is to make him listen. He needs to see you're trying, that he truly does mean something to you." Liam said, rubbing Harry's back.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, clearing his throat and standing up "I won't give up. I'll just give him a few days before I try again. I think I'm just gonna go home now. It was a great party Liam. I'm so thankful you invited me."

"Of course. Don't disappear again, yeah? I want to see you and spend time with you. Maybe we could write together? I signed a record deal. I'd love to have some Harry Styles songs on my first album." Liam smiled.

"That sounds great Liam. I'll be working on an album of my own soon. Maybe we can write for each other? Either way, I won't disappear. You'll be hearing from me regularly. Give me your mobiles. I'll put my new number in there." Harry held his hand out for their phones.

Once he had his number put in both phones, he stood up and hugged them both for a long time "Love you both. I'll see you soon."

"Love you," They both mumbled, then Harry was on his way out the door and headed for home.

  
~~~

  
Harry tried again two days later. He called Niall and left voice messages, texted him too, but he wasn't expecting an answer. He had to try though. He had to keep trying so Niall could see he'd never give up.

A week passed and Harry kept himself busy visiting friends he hadn't seen since May when he went to France to prepare for filming. He had his sister stay at his house because it was too big and lonely and he missed her. She had her own flat in London but Harry had to make up for all the months he spent away from her while he was on tour. Really he just wanted to whine to her about how bad he fucked up and have her play with his hair. She listened and played with his hair like the Saint that she was. Not complaining even once about her pathetic brother.

By the time the second week passed, Harry was still texting and calling Niall everyday with no response but he wasn't giving up. He was never giving up.

On the third week, Harry found himself at the BBC building in central London, meeting up with Grimmy for lunch. He was about to ask reception to let Nick know he was there when the lift opened up and Niall walked out. Their eyes met immediately but Niall didn't stop, he kept on walking, his head down as he walked out the main doors.

Harry wanted to run after him, beg him to stop but he was too shocked. He couldn't fathom why Niall would be at the BBC. As far as he knew, Niall wasn't promoting anything right now. He hadn't heard anything about him signing a record deal or working with any other artists.

By the time Harry snapped out of it, he didn't have to talk to reception because the lift was opening again and Grimmy walked out, smiling at Harry "Alright mate? You look more pale than usual."

Harry started walking beside Nick, keeping his head down until they got to Harry's car just in case someone noticed him. When they got inside, Harry turned to look at Nick "I saw Niall leaving just before you came down. Did you see him? Did you know he was there?"

Nick looked at Harry quizzically "Yes? I saw him at a party last week. He said he wanted to come in and hang out. Listen to the show quietly in the background. I said to come whenever he wanted so he showed up this morning with Taylor "

" _Taylor_?" Harry says, shock evident in his voice "Swift?"

Nick rolled his eyes "Yes Swift. You know Styles, just because things didn't work out between you and her, doesn't mean everyone else has to avoid her like the plague. You know he's always remained friends with her through Ed."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know. They usually hung out at award show after parties. I didn't know he met up with her other times." Harry said.

Nick shrugged "Don't know what to tell ya mate. Now could you drive? I'm starving."

Harry rolled his eyes at his good friend but started the car and pulled out into traffic to head to their favourite restaurant.

  
~~~

  
At the beginning of October, four weeks after he started trying to get Niall to talk to him, his texts start bouncing back to him. Then when he calls Niall he gets the recording that says the number is no longer in service. He's shocked to say the least and really really hurt. Niall changed his number just to get away from him.

Zayn was back in LA, spending most of his time there now since that's where Gigi lived. He called him anyway, wanting to find out if he knew anything.

"I'm sorry, mate. Niall and I are talking again but he wasn't as nice about it as Liam was and its been slow going. He hasn't given me his new number. Not yet anyway." Zayn's voice sounded tired over the phone. When Harry looked at the time he saw why. It was after midnight in LA.

"Sorry Zee. I probably woke you up. Sorry. I just feel like I'm going crazy. I just want to explain and then if he still wants nothing to do with me at least I know I tried." Harry says sadly.

"S'alright. Call me at anytime. Maybe Liam can give you Niall's new number?"

"I don't want to put Liam in a bad spot. He wants to be there for both of us. Asking him to betray Niall by giving me Niall's number isn't an option " Harry said emphatically.

"Show up at his house then. Tell him you'll stay outside until he lets you in. Make him listen to you. He's so stubborn, H. It's going to take something drastic."

"I don't know," Harry muttered thoughtfully "I'll think about it. Go back to bed, yeah? I'll talk to you later."

The pair hung up after saying goodbye then Harry spent the next few hours pacing around his house, working himself up until he couldn't take it anymore and he charged out of his house to go to Niall's, determined to make him listen.

When he arrived and rang the buzzer, he was surprised to be let in right away. He didn't question it, though, just drove through the opened gate and up the long drive. He got out of his car to head to the door and immediately understood why he was allowed in- Niall's Mum was standing at the door, a huge smile on her face.

She spent a few minutes fawning over him and making him tea after she explained Niall was out, then they chatted for awhile before she had to get going, telling Harry to make himself at home and wait for Niall. Obviously Niall hadn't told her he wasn't speaking to Harry anymore. It didn't sit well in his stomach, just sitting there and not telling Maura Niall wouldn't want him there. He felt he didn't have a choice though. He had to make Niall listen somehow.

So he spent the next two hours sitting on Niall's couch, texting or playing games on his phone and periodically dozing off. He must have been asleep when Niall got home because he didn't hear him come in, he was simply startled awake by the sound of Niall's voice.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Niall yelled, ripping the snapback off his head and flinging it to the floor "How did you get in?"

Harry quickly stood up from the couch, blinking his eyes to try and fully wake up "I came to talk to you. Your Mum answered. She told me to wait for you."

"Are you fucking serious?" Niall fumed "You've dragged me mum into this? You knew I wouldn't want you here. I bet you failed to tell her that didn't you?"

"Niall, you wouldn't answer my calls or texts and now you've changed your number. I didn't know what else to do!" Harry pleaded.

"Accept I want nothing to do with you and leave me alone!" Niall yelled.

"No," Harry shook his head "You're my best mate. I can't do that."

"Best mate?" Niall laughed incredulously "That's funny Harry."

"Come on, Niall! You gave Zayn a chance to explain! You're slowly letting him make it up to you. Why can't you do the same for me?" Harry asked.

"He didn't hurt me like you did!" Niall screamed "I loved Zayn like a brother. The five of us went through a lot together, something nobody but us can understand. He wasn't my best mate, though. Yeah it hurt me when he left but he wasn't my best mate, you were. You never stopped to think about anyone but yourself did you? You just fucked off back to LA-oh wait, you fucked Kendall on a yacht for a few weeks first, then you fucked off to LA like you always do. You didn't care that me and Liam probably needed you, did you? You probably didn't even think about it. You're so fucking selfish!"

"What?" Harry asked, dumbfounded. Niall needed him? He seemed completely fine after they performed for the last time, talking about all the traveling he was going to do in Asia, all the sleeping in he was going to do. He seemed fine.

"Just go Harry," Niall said tiredly "You don't get it. You never will."

"Niall no, please let me just explain," Harry reached for his arm, pleading with him.

"Explain what, Harry?" Niall pulled his arm away from Harry "Explain why you said I was your best mate and then you ignored me for half a year? It makes me sick, ya know, because I defended you! From day one the media attacked you saying you'd leave the band, you'd use us to get your name out there then you'll leave and become a big solo star. I fucking defended you like a Pit Bull and in the end, you proved them right, didn't you? You left the minute our obligations were over. You went back to your Hollywood friends and forgot all about us, gonna be a big movie star now right? Probably have a number one album along the way?"

"So what if I do?" Harry started getting angry now "It wasn't my choice to take this extended break! I didn't want it! Am I supposed to just sit around and do nothing for two or three years? I love music! I'm not going to give it up because Louis knocked someone up!"

"Oh fuck you!" Niall screamed "Don't you dare bring Louis into this! I bet you haven't spoken to him either huh? I bet you have no idea the hell he's going through? Do you, Harry? Do you know he's in a nasty custody battle? Do you know his baby's mother is trying to keep his son from him as much as she can? Do you know how devastated he is? Do you know how much he loves his little boy? Do you know it all became too much for him and he had a breakdown? Do you know through it all, all he wanted was you? Yeah, you didn't know any of that did you? He just wants his best mate back. He won't call you though, he's still beating himself up over how he treated you. He's got his Mum, Lottie, his girlfriend, but they're not you. You two had a bond that everyone thought was unbreakable. Nobody understood him the way you did. He's fighting for his son Harry!! And where were you? Don't mention Louis' name in front of me ever again. Just get out. Go fuck off like you did in December. I don't want you here."

Harry stood there, stunned by everything he just heard. Niall had thrown so much at him he didn't even know how to process any of it. Didn't know where to start. Niall left the room, leaving Harry where he was standing. He heard a door slam somewhere in the house and he knew he wouldn't see Niall anymore that day. He knew he wouldn't come out from wherever he went until Harry left.

So Harry left the house quietly, driving back to his own house without even remembering doing it and stomping up the stairs to throw himself across his bed. His head was pounding with a headache and his heart hurt even more than it has been over the past ten months since he fucked up. Was everything Niall said true? Was Louis really fighting for his own son? Did he really want Harry back as more than a work friend? Did he want to spend time together outside of the band again? Did he need Harry and Harry was just too fucking stupid to see it?

Then there's Niall. What was he talking about when he said he needed him? Did something happen in his personal life? Did something happen to someone in his family? One of his friends? Or was Harry too busy wallowing in his own grief from the band ending that he didn't see Niall and Liam felt just as bad? Did he really walk out on them when he needed them most? Was he really the selfish prick Niall made him out to be?

He spent hours in his bed, going over and over it in his head until he was a crying mess and reached for his mobile to text Liam. It was late but he asked if he could come over and Liam must have sensed everything wasn't alright because he insisted he would come to Harry instead of Harry coming to him. Harry didn't have the energy to argue so he agreed then went into his bathroom to take a shower, clean his face up and change into a baggy t-shirt and joggers.

Liam didn't live in Central London like Harry did. He lived outside of London so by the time he got through traffic it was almost an hour before he arrived. He took one look at Harry and his puppy dog eyes filled with concern, his brow furrowing and making him truly look like he just lost his dog. Harry got them both a cup of tea, a cup of sugar in Liam's case, and then they sat down in Harry's fancy living room surrounded by Harry's fancy paintings and sculptures. God but he was pretentious sometimes.

He managed to tell Liam everything without crying again, the look of concern and confusion on his face only deepening "I don't understand. Niall is very stubborn and I knew you'd have to work for it but he's not a prick, he forgives easily, sometimes too easily, so I don't understand why he's being so cold?"

"Did something happen after our last performance? I thought I was the one taking it the hardest. Was I wrong?" Harry asked.

"Like I told you at my party, I didn't want a long break either and it hurt but I was distracted. I was getting to know Cheryl, we started getting serious, I started working on her album with her. Niall went on his long trip to Asia. He had friends and his cousins with him but that doesn't mean he didn't think about it all too much, dwell on it even. You know Niall, always keeps his feelings close to the vest. It's really hard to know how he's feeling sometimes. He acts his normal cheery self and hides things really, really well." Liam said, his expression thoughtful.

"I don't know what to do Liam. He's changed his number and he's probably hired armed guards to keep me from getting in his house again. He won't let me apologize. He won't hash it out with me and see if we can fix it." Harry dips his head, looking defeated with his shoulders slumped.

"I know you don't want to put me in the middle but Harry, I'm offering. I'll keep on him, I'll keep pleading your case and I'll keep reminding him you're willing to do anything to put things right. He'll listen eventually. I'm not afraid of Niall. I'm not timid like I was in school. He can yell and scream at me all he wants, I'll make him listen because I want us all to be okay again." Liam said and when Harry opened his mouth to protest Liam went on "Look at it this way, Harry. I'm not doing this only for you. I'm doing it for selfish reasons as well. If you two can't even be in the same room, we won't be getting back together and if we don't make more albums and go on tour again like we promised the fans we would, I will murder the three of you and take Cheryl and go on the run."

Harry couldn't help it. What Liam said was so unexpected he let out a loud bark of laughter that sent Liam into a fit of giggles.

"You, Liam Payne, could never hurt a fly," Harry shook his head fondly.

"Take my band away from me and see what happens," Liam says, pointing a finger at Harry.

"Alright, alright," Harry held up his hands defensively "If you really want to do this I can't stop you. Just do me a favour and don't let it ruin your relationship with Niall. I don't want him to turn on you just for being friends with me."

"Don't worry about that. I can handle Niall. We'll be fine," Liam assures Harry.

"Okay," Harry nodded "What about the other stuff he said? About Louis?"

"I don't know. Me and Louis have always been complicated. We hated each other at first, then we found common ground in song writing. It brought us closer but it's not the type of friendship where we tell each other everything. We went clubbing together on the road all the time, we drank and danced together, we went on double dates with Eleanor and Sophia, but we never really talked about our feelings. I definitely never asked him about you because you know how he can go off on a rampage. I didn't want to give him reason to terrorize us and everyone on the road with us."

"Do you think Niall is telling the truth though? Do you think it's possible Louis wants us to be mates again?" Harry asked.

"Niall Horan doesn't lie. He's straight up, he tells it like it is so no, I don't think he was lying. I can tell you Louis changed after you and he stopped talking. He went from being constantly loud and pulling pranks to quiet and withdrawn. He latched on to Zayn and went off to smoke pot with him rather than hang out with us backstage like he used to. He stood in one spot during our shows, hardly moved around anymore and didn't interact with the fans as much. We got so famous so fast and I don't think he handled it well. Falling out with you didn't help so I definitely think it's possible he wants to repair your friendship." Liam said.

Harry was quiet for a long time and Liam simply sat there and let him be, let him think "I want that. I want Lou back. We had to grow up so fast but with him we could always be silly and do stupid shit. I miss that so much. I don't know that it could ever be like it was. Niall is without a doubt my closest friend now. We just click and he was there for me no matter what. He has never hurt me like Louis has. I think we can get back to hanging out outside the band again, texting and talking on the phone again. I'd really like that."

"Then talk to Louis and work it out. Maybe concentrate on that and give Niall a bit of space for a bit. I'll keep working on him but you go work things out with Louis and when you do, try to talk to Niall again." Liam suggests.

"I do have to go to LA for a few weeks. I've started working on my album and have some meetings with the label, some producers and some people I want to write with. Maybe I can call Louis and see if he'll meet me."

"Sounds like a good plan." Liam smiled.

"Do you think you can come out for a bit? If your schedule allows it? I definitely want to work with you. We could meet with producers together. We could get together with Zayn as well. You could stay at my house and we'll have him over." Harry said, getting excited.

Liam laughed "I'll see what I have going on and let you know what dates I can get out to LA."

"Okay!" Harry threw himself on top of Liam "Thank you! This makes me feel so much better. Thanks for giving me another chance."

"You never lost your first chance Harry," Liam laughed and hugged him back.

Liam ended up sleeping in one of the guest rooms that night. It was well after midnight and Cheryl wasn't staying at his place that night anyway so instead of driving home so late he stayed with Harry and they stayed up half the night talking about old times and watching old videos of themselves on YouTube.

  
~~~

  
Harry is in LA for a week before he gets the chance to call Louis. Between sleeping off the jet lag and back to back meetings and brainstorming sessions, he didn't have the time until now.

It's not too late, just after nine and Harry is sitting out back by his pool getting ready to watch the sun set. He picks up his mobile and searches for the number Liam gave him for Louis (he and Louis haven't had each other's numbers for years) and clicks on it, holding the phone up to his ear to wait for Louis to answer.

He doesn't. The call goes to voicemail but it's not a big deal, Louis is probably busy with his son or girlfriend or even working. He doesn't leave a message but decides to send a text so Louis will know the unknown number was Harry.

" **Hey**. **It's Harry. Give me a call when you're free if you like**." Then he leaves his new number and puts the phone down on the glass table, picking up his beer to take a sip.

Not even five minutes later, his phone is ringing and it's Louis' number "Louis?"

"Harry. Hey. I wasn't expecting to hear from you. Let the call go to voicemail because I didn't recognize the number." Louis said, his voice sounding just the same as it did five years ago, raspy with a think Yorkshire accent. Louis could live in America for the next fifty years and he'd still never lose that accent.

"Yeah. I thought that might happen so I sent a text just in case." Harry answered, trying to keep his voice even and not make this awkward.

"So...how are ya mate? Been almost a year." Louis says.

"I'm-you know what? I'm not all that great. Things are shit right now and to be honest, I was calling to see if you want to come over? I'm in LA and staying until about the tenth of December so if you're ever free...?"

"I'm free now. Danielle is in Georgia filming her show and to be honest I don't feel much like doing anything when she's not around. Constant partying has only gotten me in trouble in the past. Just laying low for now."

"Oh. Okay. Yeah. I'll uh, I'll text you the address for your GPS." Harry says.

"Alright. I can leave right now so I'll be there soon I guess? You're in Beverly Hills right? It won't take me too long to get there."

"I am yeah. If you want beer, bring what you like. I have some but- well you didn't like the kind I have. Maybe you do now, I don't-"

"Is it Corona?" Louis interrupts. Harry hums in response and Louis laughs "Yeah. Still don't like Corona. I'll stop at a store and get my kind. See you soon, yeah?"

"Yeah Lou. See you soon."

  
~~~

  
Along with his address, Harry texted Louis his gate code and told him to just walk around to the back of the house when he got there. About forty-five minutes later, Harry hears the distant sound of a car door slamming and not long after, Louis is walking around the corner in a pair of his signature skinny jeans, an old worn t-shirt and a half a dozen beer in his hand.

"Alright?" Louis said when he reached the table, taking his sunglasses off and sitting down in the chair opposite Harry. It was almost completely dark now anyway, he didn't need the sunglasses.

"Hi Louis," Harry gives him a small smile but he knows he'll see through it. No matter how far apart they've become, they still knew each other deep down, still remembered the small stuff that never changes about a person.

"Your hair looks good. Too short to be curly yet, like when you were sixteen. It'll get there if you let it grow out a bit though. Thought you might when your film finished." Louis busied himself taking the top off his bottle of beer.

"Might do," Harry takes a sip of his own beer "Kind of like it like this now. Don't have Lou around every single day anymore. At least like this it only takes me five minutes to sort out."

"Fuck I know! My hair is so complicated. It looks brilliant when a stylist does it but when it's just me I can't figure out where every little piece is supposed to go. It's like one of them jigsaw puzzles innit?" Louis tips his head back, letting his sort of long hair hang down.

Harry couldn't help but laugh "Yeah. It suits you though."

"Hmm," Louis hummed, stretching his legs out in front of him and slumping down in the chair a bit.

They don't say anything for at least ten minutes. The silence isn't too uncomfortable, though, which is nice. They can't sit there all night, though, so Harry clears his throat to begin the long, hard talk they needed to have.

"I'm sorry Lou. For not being around, for letting things get so bad between us, for not trying hard enough. You had a baby in January and I haven't even met him or seen many pictures of him. I should have been here. I'm sorry." Harry starts with an apology.

"Don't Harry. I don't deserve an apology. It's not like I tried any harder did I? I could have picked up the phone and called you over the past ten months but I haven't. I'd rather you didn't beat yourself up over that. We're both to blame for not staying in touch but it's my fault our friendship went to shit. If anyone should be apologizing it should be me." Louis says, looking down at his lap.

Harry doesn't say anything. What can he say? Louis was right, it was his fault. Harry never once had an issue with the Larry rumours. He thought they were funny. It was Louis who blew up and Louis who blamed him for everything. Then it was Louis who distanced himself from Harry so much he may as well have been in Antartica.

"If that's you apologizing then I accept. I forgive you. At this point I just want it to be all in the past. What's done is done. I'm hoping we can start fresh." Harry says, turning his head slightly to look at Louis.

Louis must sense him looking because he turns his head as well and meets Harry's gaze "Thank you. For forgiving me. I'd really like to start fresh as well."

"Okay. Um. So, there's some stuff I want to ask you about. Has Niall told you we've had a falling out?" Harry asks carefully.

Louis snorted "He didn't so much as tell me as he yelled it at me. Had some interesting names to call you."

"Yeah. I fucked up pretty badly and for the past couple months I've been trying to get him to listen to me, to let me explain but he won't hear me out. I texted and called everyday, hoping to prove to him I'm sorry and want to make it right but eventually he changed his number and-"

"-so that's why the fucker changed his number!"

"-I ended up going to his house and was going to refuse to leave until he spoke to me. He wasn't home but his Mum let me in and told me I could wait. He wasn't very happy to find me when he got home. He screamed at me a lot and-and some of it was about you..."

"Me?" Louis looked surprised.

Harry sighed "I'm not trying to get him in trouble with you or anything, I just-I just-he said something that made me think you'd be willing to work things out with me and-"

Louis groaned "If he was yelling at you and mad at you then he probably flat out told you I had a bit of a breakdown when he was here to visit in July? Because Niall Horan doesn't hold back when he's angry."

"He may have berated me for not knowing what's going on in your life with your son and then told me you-you wanted me. To talk to me." Harry said sheepishly.

Louis swallowed heavily a few times before trying to speak but the words only coming out in whispers because he was trying not to cry "Yeah. Yeah I said that. We were supposed to be friends forever and raise our kids together someday and-and instead we aren't really speaking and Briana is trying to keep my son from me and I just- I miss you Hazza. So much it hurts."

Harry put his beer bottle on the table so fast it nearly came toppling off. He stood up as he saw Louis bury his face in his hands and his shoulders start to shake. "Lou," He wrapped one of his hands around Louis' bicep and pulled him to his feet, engulfing his smaller frame with his own "I'm here now. I'm here and this time I won't let anything pull us apart. I promise."

Louis only cried harder, his arms wrapped tight around Harry's waist. Harry rested his chin on the top of his head and rubbed his back, encouraging him to just get it all out.

It took fifteen minutes for Louis' crying to calm down to just occasional sniffles. When it does, he wipes his eyes with Harry's shirt, making Harry squawk loudly and step back "Heeey! You probably just wiped snot in my shirt, too, you bastard!"

Louis threw his head back and laughed, his loud cackling laugh that Harry hasn't been responsible for in at least three years. It warms Harry's heart and makes him smile so wide his cheeks are replaced by his dimples.

"I'm not sorry," Louis grins at him, looking eighteen again

"Okay Taylor Swift," Harry says, smirking as he watches Louis' eyes widen and his mouth drop open.

"How dare you call me that? That just won't do Harold. It won't do at all," Louis advances on Harry, his fingers looking poised to tickle.

"No!" Harry yells, turning around and taking off across his very large backyard. He stays far away from the pool, not giving Louis the opportunity to jump on his back and send them both toppling into the pool. He hears Louis cackling behind him and can't help but laugh himself. He honestly didn't think this was possible but everything felt just like it used too and it honestly lifted a huge weight off his shoulders.

Well. Until there was a literal weight on his shoulders. It didn't matter how short Louis was, he was still faster and Harry felt him jump onto his back, sending them both toppling down into the freshly mowed grass.

"Ah ha! You can't escape me Harold. No matter how long your legs get," Louis smirked as his fingers began to move over Harry's ribs making him squirm around on the ground laughing loudly.

"Oh my God!" Louis eventually stops and rolls off Harry onto his back "I'm an old Dad now. I'm not in shape for this anymore."

"Okay grandpa," Harry snorted, rolling along the grass to avoid a smack from Louis.

"Hey," Louis speaks up after five minutes, when they've both caught their breath "You can get Nialler to listen to you. Get Liam to invite him around but don't tell him you'll be there. Once he's in the room with you, he'll likely curse like a sailor and try to leave. All you have to do to get him to stop and not leave is tell him you're in love with him."

" _What?!_?!" Harry chokes on his own spit "What? How do you-how-?"

"Oh please Harold." Louis turns his head to look at Harry and rolls his eyes "I still probably know you better than anyone besides Niall. You haven't changed that much. I've seen your heart eyes for the past two years"

"Oh God," Harry sits up quickly "Does he know? Fuck Louis, does he-?"

"Relax, relax," Louis waves his wrist around dismissively "He hasn't got a clue."

"Oh thank God!" Harry flops back down onto his back, his panic receding. He waits a moment, then he throws his arms out, smacking Louis on the arm "Why would you tell me to do that?"

"Because it'll shock the shit out of him and he won't be able to leave. Then you'll have your chance to say what you want to say to him." Louis says, looking at Harry like it all should be obvious to him.

"Louis. I want to apologize to him and ask him to give me a chance to make things right. Humiliating myself first won't exactly help me. It defeats the purpose actually, because things will be so awkward I'll never be able to look at him again." Harry explains to Louis, talking to him like he's five.

"Nothing will be awkward," Louis says.

"Really?" Harry laughs incredulously "When has a Bi-sexual man ever told a straight man he's in love with him and not have it be awkward?"

"I don't know but I'm sure it's happened. It'll happen this time in any case. It won't be awkward. Trust me."

Harry stares at Louis' profile for a long time, not able to figure out why he thinks it won't be awkward. He doesn't try to push it though. He knows when to give up with Louis. Knows when he's not going to be able to change his mind.

"So..." Harry draws out the word, changing the subject "What's happening with your son? We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I just want you to know you can."

"I'm not sure, to be honest," Louis sighed "Everything was fine at first. Then Danielle finished filming her show for the Summer and was back in LA full time which meant when Freddie was with me half the time he was with her half the time as well. That's when it all changed but I don't know if it's because she's jealous of Dani, if she thought we'd be a couple after the baby was born, or if she's genuinely worried Freddie will get confused as to who his Mum is. I'm trying to give her the benefit of the doubt but she's making it really hard. She keeps trying to make excuses why I can't have Freddie. I got tired of it and called my lawyer."

"I mean, there's no chance a judge wouldn't give you half custody right?" Harry asks worriedly.

"My lawyer says it's a slam dunk for me. A formality really. Especially since she has no income. I pay for everything. He thinks a judge might even give her a tongue lashing for keeping him from me for no reason. There are many other cases more pressing than mine. It's wasting the courts time. The judge might not like that."

"If you need anything let me know. Even if it's just to go sit in court for moral support. If I'm in London, I can fly here straight away. It would be no trouble." Harry says earnestly "Although if the press sees me, Larry will explode again so..."

"You know what, Haz? I don't care anymore. I just don't give a fuck," Louis says.

Harry's eyes widen and he stares at Louis with his mouth hanging open.

"It's true. Me caring too much, ruined our friendship. I hurt you and I hurt myself. It wasn't worth it. Losing you wasn't worth it," Louis looked at Harry with a small smile on his face.

"But-but what about Danielle? She'll likely get treated the same way as Eleanor. She'll be called a beard, amongst other things." Harry stares at Louis, still wide eyed.

"She already does. I was up front with her about it all. After losing El, I didn't want to get serious with someone unless they had all the facts. I made her take some time to think about it. She did and she said she's fine with it. She said she hopes people think we're having a threesome so they can be doubly jealous of her," Louis laughed.

Harry's eyes went wide again and his mouth opened in the shape of an "O" before he let out a loud bark of laughter.

"Yeah," Louis laughed "She's one of a kind. You're her favourite by the way. In the band. She's dying to meet you."

"That's crazy!"

"I told her it's okay, you can be her favourite, as long as it's me she's in love with. Soppy stuff happened after that. We don't need to rehash it," Louis waves his hand, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Well. As soon as we can we'll have to meet up," Harry smiled.

"If the custody gets worked out by Christmas I'm going home for the Holidays. My lawyer has requested I be allowed to have him this Christmas as compensation for pain and suffering or something like that." Louis rolled his eyes "She's coming with me if we go. You can come by the flat if you want."

"Definitely," Harry nodded happily.

"Hey," Louis tapped Harry's foot with his own "You busy tomorrow?"

"I've got some studio time booked. I'm actually meeting Ryan Tedder to do some writing. I'm fucking excited to work with him!" Harry smiled wide.

"Mind if I watch? We can give the world the first pics of Larry for ages. The Internet will blow up and everyone will think we're going to come out or something because we're allowing ourselves to be photographed together again," Louis says gleefully.

"Jesus Lou. You're giddy about this," Harry laughed.

"It's my right! Our friendship was ruined and now we have it back! I think we should walk down fucking Hollywood Boulevard and say a big 'fuck you' to the paps!" Louis yells loudly, sticking both middle fingers up in the air.

"I really did miss you," Harry laughed softly.

Louis beamed at him "Me too, Hazza. Me too."

 

~~~

  
Harry spent all of November in LA, working furiously at his album. The label wants to capitalize on Harry's film debut and drop the album after the film debuts and once Harry's obligations to the film are officially done. The plan is to get Harry a more mature audience and they feel his stellar performance in the film will garner him attention from an older audience. Harry doesn't really care, to be honest. If only One Direction fans buy the album he'll be perfectly happy but the label is giving him a lot of control, pretty much all control over the writing and content of the album so he's not going to fight them on it.

Songs for the album are coming along really well. He's written with some great people, some he's been starstruck by because, Justin Timberlake? Enough said right? He's also written with Louis and Liam, which the label was worried about. They love One Direction but they feel Harry should carve out his own place in the music industry and record songs he may not have recorded in a boy band. They changed their minds pretty quickly. Liam and Louis could write many different styles of music and they loved a couple of them in particular.

He hangs out with Louis a lot while he's in LA. Sometimes just the two of them, sometimes with Liam, and sometimes with Harry's LA friends Louis never got to meet when they were "estranged". The paps catch on quickly and the headlines are mind blowing. The biggest headline seems to be that Louis' son is indeed his and Harry's and Briana was a surrogate all along. They both roll their eyes at it because they've never once gone out with Freddie and wouldn't they do that if they were his parents?

Unsurprisingly Harry hasn't spoken to Niall. Liam keeps being optimistic about it but Harry thinks he's just trying to hide from him the fact he hasn't made any progress with Niall. He knows Liam is trying so hard and it kills Harry to see that sad look in his eyes because he's failed so far. In Harry's eyes, the fact Liam is trying at all makes him far from a failure .

He heads back to London on the tenth of December with a lot of progress made on his album so he decides to stop work on it until after the Holidays. He spends a week in London finishing his Christmas shopping then he grabs his Sister and heads off to Holmes Chapel to spend three full weeks with their Mum and Step-dad.

Before he left for London, the court case had been decided and Louis had joint physical and legal custody of his Son. The motion to give him Christmas with the little lad was granted as well and Louis would be arriving in London on the twenty-second of December. Harry already had plans to meet up with him after the new year before he goes back.

Despite everything that's happened with Niall, Harry has a great Christmas. Last year he left just a few days after and went to St.Bart's. Even though his Mum met him there, he regrets going. It was the first Christmas he didn't have to rush to get to rehearsals and get on tour. He's doing it right this time and laying around in his underwear eating his Mum's cooking for three straight weeks or until she kicks him out.

She doesn't kick him out but Harry does eventually have to get back to his life and work in London. He also wants to see Louis and Freddie before they go back to LA.

He should have known Louis was up to something when he arrived at his flat. Especially when Liam was behind him when he answered, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Hiya Haz!" Louis said enthusiastically. Too enthusiastically.

"Hi?" Harry stepped into the flat, eyebrows raised "Alright Liam? Didn't know you'd be here. Glad though."

"Yep! I'm here! Happy to be here!" Liam was rocking on his feet so fast, Harry was waiting for him to fall over and take Louis out with him.

"Okay then." Harry eyes the both of them suspiciously while waiting for Louis to lead the way somewhere. He's never been to Louis' flat. He doesn't know where anything is. All he knows is that he's in a large foyer and there's a large staircase straight ahead.

"Come on then, to the game room. There's lots of junk food to be eaten, games for me to kick your arses at." Louis says brightly, turning around to lead them down a long hallway next to the stairs.

"Where's Freddie?" Harry asks, as he follows Louis.

"He's here," Louis says with a smirk on his face "Right there."

Right there meant in Niall's arms on one of the large leather couches in Louis' game room. Harry stops in his tracks, his heart up in his throat as he takes everything in. He hasn't seen Niall in almost three months and he looks just as gorgeous as he always has. His hair has grown long enough that's it's curled a bit at his neck and sticks up in different directions on the top because it's void of any product and Niall was probably running his fingers through it. He hasn't shaved in days because the stubble is thick on his chin and of course all Harry can think about is having Niall rub his face between his thighs.

"What the fuck, Tommo?" Niall whisper yells, breaking Harry out of his thoughts. He focuses in on Niall's face and if looks could kill, Louis would be dead. Twice over. Louis doesn't seem bothered though. He's grinning like an idiot.

"Ah ah ah" Louis wags his finger "No cursing! Me son is learning how to talk now. We don't want him to learn those words now do we?"

"I'm going to kill you," Niall seethes.

"Payno helped! So you'll have to kill us both and Payno is bigger than you! He'll protect me." Louis crows.

"That's debatable but carry on," Liam says, folding his arms over his chest when Louis momentarily turns away from Niall to glare at him.

"Take your son, Louis. I'm leaving." Niall stands up with Freddie in his arms, holding him carefully. Harry might die a bit inside because Niall with a baby? God help him.

"No can do," Louis backs up to leave the room "He's all yours. With him in your arms you can't leave and you can't yell and curse either. You'll have no choice but to sit and talk to Harry like a mature adult."

"Yeah?" Niall cups the back of Freddie's head and kisses his cheek absentmindedly "You think I won't kidnap him and take him with me? You're seriously underestimating how much I definitely do not want to talk to Harry."

Harry's heart breaks at Niall's words and he can feel the tears pooling in his eyes. His cheeks begin to heat up with embarrassment because he doesn't want his friends to see him being weak. Doesn't want them to see how badly he's hurting. Unfortunately, a choked sob escapes from him and he sees Liam's eyes widen in alarm. Louis grabs on to his arm, goes to hug him but Harry pulls away, stumbling a bit and throwing a hand out to steady himself against the wall. He wants to turn around and leave but his legs won't seem to work, and his eyes are blurry with tears.

"Liam, take Freddie upstairs to bed please," Harry hears Louis say, a serious no nonsense tone to his voice. Liam must hear it too because he gently takes the baby from Niall and leaves the room, Louis marching over and closing the door behind him. "Enough is enough!"

"Louis-"

"No!" Louis slices his hand through the air, silencing Niall "Shut the fuck up, Niall. Have you never made a mistake? Are you fucking perfect? I don't think so. I seem to remember at least, _at_ _least_ , two women you fucked that were in happy relationships at the time. You charmed them with your fame and money then left them behind when you were done so don't fucking tell me you're perfect. Nobody is perfect! I'm certainly not. I fucked up so bad I lost Harry for three years. We became co-workers who talked about the fucking weather instead of the best mates we were. He did nothing wrong but I blamed him for everything anyway. He's forgiven me. We've been working things out and what I did was worse than what he did to you. So why can't you give him the chance to at least explain? You can't even give him that? Get off your fucking high horse Niall. You've been up there long enough don't you think?"

"Fuck you!" Niall spits, his face red and filled with rage "Don't act like I purposefully go after women with boyfriends! I don't do that and every single person I sleep with is fully aware it's just a fling, that I'm not looking for serious. They're all adults, they can make their own decisions so don't act like I forced them into it!"

"Oh so you didn't know that Australian bird had a boyfriend? Because her boyfriend seemed to think you knew. He seemed to think you didn't give a fuck because you wanted a shag with a hot girl and didn't care who you hurt in the process!"

"Shut up!!! Shut the fuck up! That's not what happened you fucking cunt!" Niall lunges for Louis but Liam is coming back into the room and quickly comes between them.

"STOP IT!! BOTH OF YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!" Liam screams, his face looking rather pale as he stands between two of his best mates to keep them from fighting.

Harry is full on sobbing now and he doesn't know if his asthma is acting up or he's hyperventilating. All he knows is he's becoming light headed and his limbs are starting to tingle and go numb.

"Fuck! Harry? Oh my God. Harry! Breathe! Please breathe," Liam cries, stepping away from Niall and Louis in a panic when he sees Harry struggling to breathe.

"Harry? Fuck! Get out of my way Liam!" Niall screams as he pushes Liam out of the way and kneels down in front of Harry who has his back to the wall and has slid down to the floor "Hey. Harry? Breathe love. Breathe for me. Slow it down, get some air into your lungs. That's it." Niall's voice is soothing as he caresses Harry's wet cheek.

"Here! It's a paper bag!" Louis comes running into the room. Harry hadn't even noticed he left "They breathe into these on the telly! It probably works right?"

Liam looks at him with a 'how the fuck should I know?' look but Niall takes the bag from him and opens it up, holding it up to Harry's mouth and telling him to breathe into it. He does what Niall says, would always trust Niall with his life and five minutes later he's breathing well enough to take the bag away. He rests with his eyes closed and his head against the wall for a minute, opening his eyes again to see two sets of blue eyes and one brown staring at him with concern in their eyes.

"It's true," Harry licks his lips, his throat feels a bit weird so he swallows a few times "He didn't- he didn't know she had a-had a boyfriend. When he found out he was so sad. Didn't- didn't want to cause trouble for anybody."

Louis stands up straight and laughs incredulously "He nearly hyperventilates and dies on my floor and he's still defending Niall? Unbelievable!"

"I think you might be exaggerating a bit mate. Nobody almost died," Liam rolled his eyes.

"Leave Niall alone, Lou. You don't know what happened. You got it all wrong." Harry pleads with Louis "Trust me."

Louis sighs but nods his head "Can you please just talk to him, Niall? He gave me a second chance. Can't you try to do the same?"

"Yeah. We'll talk. If Harry still wants to. Can you get him some water please? Let's give him some time to rest first," Niall says, curling his fingers around Harry's wrist to feel his pulse. Harry shouldn't find it so hot that Niall knows basic first aid but God help him he does.

Louis disappears to get a bottle of water, coming back less than a minute later and pressing the bottle into Harry's hand "Alright? Can you breathe?"

"I'm fine," Harry smiles sheepishly at Louis "Just feel a bit silly."

"S'okay. Liam feels silly everyday. Don't you Liam?" Louis says, cursing when Liam smacks him on the back of the head "We'll leave you two alone, but-" Louis turns and points a finger at Niall "-we won't be far. So behave Horan. Remember what the two of you mean to each other for fuck's sake."

Liam dragged Louis out of the room and shut the door, the silence that followed was heavy. Niall stood up and looked down at Harry "Can you get up? I can help you to the couch."

"Probably. I think I'll stay here though," Harry smiled weakly.

"Okay," Niall nodded "Are you up for talking? Obviously you've been wanting to say something since Liam's party in August."

"I'm fine. Even if I wasn't I would stay anyway. I may never get this chance again." Harry says, playing with the cover of his water bottle, turning it around and around in between his fingers.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I- God," Niall huffs in frustration "I didn't want to hurt you. Actually yes, yes I did but as soon as I had I hated myself for it."

"I understand why you wanted to hurt me. It's okay." Harry says honestly.

"It isn't. Im pretty sure it's not healthy to hurt someone just because they hurt you. It would turn into a vicious cycle until we're both destroyed." Niall paces back and forth in front of Harry, his fingers tapping a beat against his leg by his side.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Niall. You were right, I was selfish. I didn't want a long hiatus. I struggled a lot near the end and for some reason I thought cutting myself off from you guys was what I needed to survive. I was so wrong. I regret it so much but I can't go back, I don't have a time machine. Is there no way I can make up for it? Earn your trust again?"

Niall stopped pacing and tipped his head back, eyes closed "I don't know, Harry. I just don't understand. It doesn't make sense to me. I feel like I'm missing something. I didn't want the break either but not seeing you and Liam and Louis would have only made me feel worse. Louis,Liam and I kept talking, kept being friends. I don't understand why you had to just drop us. Being abandoned by your best mate hurts so much. I would think you of all people would understand that because of what happened with Louis, yet you still so easily forgot about me-"

"No! I never once forgot about you. I thought about you everyday. I just made a terrible mistake, a major error in judgment and I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Niall." Harry felt on the brink of tears again.

Niall studies Harry's face for so long it unnerves him, makes him self conscious.

"You're forgetting how well I know you," Niall finally speaks, his voice calm but his expression weary "I just don't think you're being completely honest right now. You're holding back and it's so frustrating! Why can't you just open up to me?"

"Nothing I've told you has been a lie!"

"I believe that. I don't think you're lying right now but I think you're holding something back. I can't do this Harry. I can't."

"Niall please!" Harry pleads.

"I don't have time for games Harry. We're not teenagers anymore. We're adults who have lived a lot more like than some people in their fifties have. I'm over all the fucking drama. I just want to live and be happy with my friends and family around me. I don't have time to be wondering what you mean all the time because you're holding back."

"Niall I'm not-"

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Louis charges into the room, a sheepish looking Liam behind him.

"What the fuck?" Niall looked at Louis and Liam incredulously "Were you _spying_ on us?"

"Yes and it's a good thing I was because the two of you are so fucking stupid. Can you not see it? You're both in love with each other! Not 'I love you because you're my best mate' but 'I'm in love with you and want to get married and have your babies' God! Can you please get it together?" Louis yells.

"Louis," Harry's laugh is hollow and disbelieving "Are you drunk? Or high? Niall is straight."

"Niall is- oh shit! I did not think this through before I spoke! It wasn't part of my plan to out somebody! Liam!" Louis looks at Liam, horrified.

"What?" Liam looks just as horrified "I have no idea what's happening right now."

"Jesus Christ, Liam, you never know what's going on," Louis huffs.

"Louis," Harry whispered, his chin wobbling as he finally pushed himself up off the floor on shaky legs "What are you doing? Has this- has this been your plan all along? Befriend me again just so you can humiliate me? I never imagined you could be so cruel. You know Niall doesn't love me! He's straight! All you've done is tell Niall I'm in love with him and probably ruined any chance I had of being friends with him again. How could you do this? When did you turn this heartless?"

Louis stared at Harry with wide eyes, fish mouthing and unable to form words. He reaches out but Harry slaps his hand away and turns to leave, tears streaming down his face. He gets to the front door before he hears footsteps behind him and a hand grip his wrist.

"Don't go. Please." Niall looks at him, his blue eyes pleading.

"I can't." Harry whispered, wiping the tears off his face with his fingers "I really think I've been humiliated enough. Obviously Louis still hates me for the Larry thing. I really thought things were good between us again."

"Harry," Niall sighed "He wasn't lying. He wasn't being cruel. I do-" Niall stopped to clear his throat, averting his eyes from Harry's "I'm- I am in love with you. I love you. Louis- I was completely pissed when I told him. It was months ago. It doesn't really matter now. I just wanted you to know he wasn't lying to you."

Harry felt like the wind was just knocked out of him. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, his heart was beating out of his chest. Niall was telling him he loved him. Niall who was straight and unattainable. He just couldn't wrap his head around it.

"Harry?" Niall spoke softly, his hand slipping into Harry's larger one and linking their fingers together "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

Harry swallowed hard a few times, his voice still coming out sounding like a high pitched croak when he finally spoke "How?"

Niall nodded slowly "You're probably confused. So am I. Do you want to go talk?"

"Yes. I don't understand anything right now. You're not- are you gay? You can't be. There were women, hookups while we were on tour-"

"I'll explain everything. Let's just go somewhere quiet okay. I'll just text Liam to let him know we're leaving. We don't have to go back in there," Niall pulled his phone from his pocket and quickly typed something before locking it and putting it back in his pocket "Did you bring your car? I took the tube. I slip in and out without getting noticed for the most part but it's probably not a good idea for both of us to go together."

"I- yeah. My Audi is in the drive. Here," Harry pulled his keys out and gave them to Niall "I can't drive right now."

Niall took the keys from Harry and the two men walked out and got into the car, Niall driving out onto the busy street and headed somewhere Harry didn't know. He couldn't concentrate on anything, couldn't bother to see what direction they were going, all he could focus on was his hands shaking and the fact that Niall was apparently in love with him. The man he loved, loved him too.

They drove in complete silence for over forty minutes until Niall finally pulled up next to a gate and punched in a code, driving through as soon as they opened. It had been a few months since Harry had been here but he realizes now that they're at Niall's house in Hertfordshire.

When they got out of the car, Niall locked it and handed the keys back to Harry, removing his own keys from his pocket to unlock his door "Willie doesn't live here anymore so we're alone."

Harry nodded and walked inside behind Niall, toeing his boots off by the door. Niall threw his keys on the table then went through the house turning on lights on his way to the kitchen "Tea? Coffee? Wine? Anything?"

"Definitely nothing with alcohol. Just some water maybe," Harry gripped his hands in front of him, trying to stop them from shaking.

Niall grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge then motioned toward the living room "We can sit in here and talk."

Harry followed him into the living room and when Niall took a seat on the couch, Harry did too, pushing his back into the corner so he could turn to look at Niall "What's going on, Niall? I'm shaking here."

"You can ask whatever you want. I'll answer it," Niall says honestly, his eyes never leaving Harry's face.

"I just-I've been in love with you for a long time and I had to just ignore it and just be your friend because I thought you were one hundred percent straight. I never knew I even had the slightest chance and I'm just-I've having a hard time wrapping my brain around all this" Harry shook his head, still in disbelief over everything.

Niall didn't say anything. What could he say? There wasn't a question there so Harry couldn't blame him.

"I mean- Niall, why didn't you tell me you're gay or Bi or whatever you are? You've known since the day we met that I'm Bi. You could have trusted me. I more than anybody would have understood, would have been able to help you "

"It wasn't that easy Harry. Not for me. It wasn't a gradual thing. I didn't look at a guy every now and then and think 'oh he's fit' it all hit me at once. I was really confused and I didn't feel that the people closest to me could really step back and see things objectively. It's not that I don't trust you or anybody else. God, I'm not explaining this very well," Niall sighed and ran a hand through his fluffy hair.

"Does anybody know?" Harry asked, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer. He was hurt that Niall didn't tell him, didn't feel he could confide in him.

"A few..." Niall said slowly "It's not what you think though."

"What I think? I don't know what to think. I'm only getting more confused."

"Okay. I'll start from the beginning, yeah?" Niall offered. Harry nodded his head so he continued "a couple years ago I hooked up with this girl in America somewhere, during our first stadium tour. She was wild and feisty, really knew how to have a good time. She came back to my room- Harry I know you probably don't want to hear this but please don't screw up your face like that? I have to tell you this if you're going to understand."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

"It's alright. I wouldn't want to hear about you with anyone else either," Niall smiled shyly at him, making Harry's stomach swoop "Anyway this girl, she liked to get rough. We got in the room and she slammed me against the door. I didn't know what the fuck was happening but she asked if it was alright and I'm up for trying new things so I thought, why not? I won't go into any more detail but after that night I couldn't get it out of my head. She was rough but she was a girl smaller than me and it didn't feel like it was enough. I wanted more. I couldn't understand it. Then one night I was watching some American show on the telly and this guy had these huge hands and out of nowhere the thought popped into my head 'oh I wonder what it would feel like to have those hands hold me down?' I was in shock. I'd never had thoughts like that before. After that my brain seemed to spiral out of control. I kept wanting someone to manhandle me a bit. I wanted someone bigger than me who could pick me up like I weighed nothing. For six months this went on and I didn't know what to do, how to figure it out."

"You did, though, didn't you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. It was kind of funny how it all came together. We were in between legs of the tour and I was here at home with Radio One on while I made breakfast. There was an advert then Grimmy started talking and it hit me-"

" _What_? You wanted _Grimmy_ to manhandle you?" Harry nearly choked on his own spit, his eyes bulging out of his head as he stared at Niall.

"No!!!!" Niall yelled "Oh my God," Niall started laughing loudly "Can you imagine the look on his face if I had come to him and told him that?"

An image of Nick's face came to Harry's mind and he couldn't help but let out a loud bark of laughter of his own. "Yeah. That would be pretty priceless."

"Yeah. I'm kind of afraid to know what his answer would have been if I did ask him to manhandle me," Niall continued to laugh for another minute before settling down again "No. What I meant was it hit me that Nick was someone who could help me. I knew him but we weren't friends like you and him so he wouldn't coddle me and tell me all that 'everything is going to be okay' nonsense. I need someone to be honest with me and not treat me like a delicate flower that was about to wilt."

"Well, what did he do to help you?" Harry asked confused.

"I knew from you that he could be trusted and be discreet. I called him when I was in London and he told me to come by his flat. I did and I told him exactly what was happening and asked if he knew of any guys I could trust completely, who wouldn't mind if I basically used them to experiment. I watched all kinds of gay porn, I knew how everything was done but I'd never done it. I wanted to try some things and see if I really would like them. It's one thing to think I'm turned on by something, it's another to see how I'd react when I was actually doing it." Niall explained.

"So...you experimented with different guys? That Grimmy introduced to you?" Harry felt like his heart was breaking again. Why couldn't Niall have asked him for help? Asked him questions? Why would he rather have a stranger put his hands on him?

"Yes," Niall confirmed "I wanted someone who wanted no strings attached and who had the time and patience to teach me things, show me things. I needed to know if my feelings were real."

"And you couldn't come to me? Let _me_ show you? Someone who knows you and loves you? I mean- these guys, did they-did they treat you okay? Did they hurt you?" Harry's voice broke on the last word and his eyes filled up with tears.

"Harry no...hey, look at me," Niall slid across the couch and cupped Harry's cheeks in his hands "Nobody hurt me. There weren't very many guys and you know Nick would never put me in harms way. He adores you and he knew I was your best mate. He made sure to set me up with guys who showed me nothing but respect. They let me ask questions, they let me try things, they did whatever I asked. It was good. It helped me a lot and I'll forever be grateful. I can't just pull a guy at a club like I can with a girl so when I'm in London, if I'm in the mood to hook up with a guy, I can call one of these guys to see if they're available. Like friends with benefits."

"But why?" Harry cried "Why didn't you let me help you?"

"Harry come on. We were best mates. Asking you to have sex with me would have been pretty fucking awkward. I also wanted it to be a stranger. I didn't want it to be with someone so close to me, someone I loved. I didn't know at the time that I was in love with you but I still cared about you a lot and it would have been too uncomfortable for me. Please try to understand. I was so confused and I was embarrassed that I didn't have a clue what I was doing, like some blushing virgin again. I just- this is how I needed to do this. I hope you can understand. It had nothing to do with not trusting you." Niall assured him.

"Yeah, I mean, I guess I understand. I'm just a bit hurt I guess, which I know I don't have a right to feel that way after how I hurt you. I just hate to think of you feeling scared and alone. I would have done anything to help you," Harry said.

"I wasn't scared or alone. I had Nick. He was really great, Harry. We became good friends through all of this. I put him in a horrible position by asking him not to tell you. He didn't like lying to you but he could see I needed someone I could trust and put everything aside so that he could help me."

"Yeah. I know. I know Nick looked out for you. I'm sorry. I have no right to be acting like this," Harry sniffed.

"Everyone has a right to feel the way they feel. I can't be upset at you for that," Niall smiled softly "Especially since I'd probably feel the same way if the roles were reversed."

"Really?" Harry asked shyly, shifting his gaze down to his hands for a minute before looking up at Niall again "You really love me? When did you- when did you realize?"

"Yeah, I do,"Niall nodded "I suspected my feelings were more than friendship during our last tour. I didn't think we could be any closer then Zayn left and we sort of clung to each other. Louis got drunk or high every night, Liam locked himself away with Sophia and you and I- we stuck together. On stage, in hotels, on buses, planes, everything. We made each other laugh and then one day I just started getting those fucking butterflies in my stomach that I swore were made up for films and novels. You have no idea how much I made fun of myself every time you walked into a room and I practically swooned. Self deprecation and I became friends."

"God I can't believe this," Harry covered his face with his hands, hiding the slow grin that was spreading across his face "Why didn't you talk to me? Find out if I felt the same way? Asked me out on a date?"

"Why didn't _you_?" Niall countered.

"Niall," Harry removed his hands from his face and rolled his eyes " I was positive you were straight. I had no reason to ever think you were gay or Bi and falling in love with a straight person is a disaster, let alone telling said straight person about it and making things awkward. You're not just the person I love, you're my best mate and I didn't want to lose you."

"Okay, fair point. For me it was because even though I knew you were Bi, I didn't think I had a chance with you. I know you have your 'safe' guys you hook up with that your friends in LA introduced you to. I've seen a couple of them and they're not like me. They're as tall as you or taller, buffer, better looking, why would you want me when you have them? You could have any man or woman you wanted. If you ever officially come out you will have every gay man kneeling at your feet wanting a chance with you. I didn't think I could compete and just like you, I didn't want to make things awkward and lose you as a friend." Niall shrugged, playing with his fingers nervously in his lap.

"I don't want any man or woman in the world, I want you. I don't want you to be taller or more buff. I want you to be you, just the way you are now. I fell in love with you just the way you are," Harry said, reaching over to grasp one of Niall's hands in one of his own "I can't even believe what I'm hearing right now. I've seen you pull more than one girl at a time in a club. You must know you're fit?"

Niall snorted "I never said I was ugly, just that your 'friends' are better looking than me. Besides, all the girls I hook up with on the road only want me because for one night they get to love the lavish life. Expensive hotels, expensive cars, lots of free drinks and a good time. They could care less about me as a person. They could care less what I look like. They just want to be papped with a Popstar. I wasn't looking for anything but a shag so I didn't care. There was no point in having a serious relationship while on the road. Liam, Louis and Zayn were miserable half the time. Didn't mean I couldn't have some fun, though. Live while we're young and all that."

"I don't think they're better looking than you," Harry says softly, barely more than a whisper. When he lifts his eyes, they meet Niall's striking blue ones and all of a sudden the room feels like it's charged with electricity. The air feels heavy and Harry is sure Niall must hear his heart trying to beat right out of his chest. His lips part slightly and he licks his lips, watching as Niall's eyes follow the movement. His breathing picks up slightly, his palms get sweaty, and then...

"Fuck it," Niall curses, then he's launching himself at Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck until they're almost completely chest to chest, their lips only centimetres apart. Niall pauses, his eyes darting up and down between Harry's eyes and his mouth, then finally, finally their lips are touching in the softest kiss Harry's ever experienced. It was just a brief touch of lips first, before Niall pulled back and tilted his head a bit, his eyes locked on Harry's as he moves in again, nipping at Harry's top lip once, twice, three times before he pulls back with a small smirk on his face, whispering "Well?"

A low growl erupts from deep inside Harry and the next thing he knows he's cupping the back of Niall's head in one hand, his other hand resting on the small of his back as he slots their lips together in a hot, intense kiss. Niall opened up to Harry easily and Harry licked into his mouth, sliding his tongue against Niall's and making the older lad moan into his mouth.

They kissed like this for ages, breathing heavily against each other, curling their tongues inside each other's mouths, nipping at each other's lips with their teeth. When they finally pulled back to breathe, Harry kissed along Niall's neck, his hot breath against Niall's skin making him shiver. He nipped along Niall's jaw, his nose brushing against the thick patch of stubble along Niall's chin. Harry wanted to feel that everywhere. He wanted Niall to strip him naked and rub his face all over him. He wanted to feel the sting of Niall's stubble against the inside of his thighs. He wanted-

"Harry," Niall breathed out, one of his hands pressing against Harry's chest to push him back "Stop. We have to stop."

"What?" Harry stared at Niall, blinking slowly, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. He took in the sight of Niall's hair all messed up, his red cheeks and his swollen lips and just wanted to pull him back in for more. He wanted to take him to bed and love him for hours to make up for all the time lost. To make up for hurting him when he didn't talk to him for months. Why were they stopping?

"Harry," Niall moved back to his own side of the couch "I'm so sorry. I-I've wanted to kiss you for so long and I just lost it there for a minute. That shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry."

"What?" Harry furrowed his brow as he tried to make sense of what Niall was saying "I thought- I mean you said you loved me. I love you, too. I don't see the problem?"

"Of course you don't!" Niall got up from the couch, clearly exasperated "Did you think we were going to profess our love for each other and live happily ever after like in some Rom-Com? I'm pretty sure real life doesn't work that way, Harry."

"And why not? Why can't we be together and be happy?" Harry stood up from the couch as well, ran his hand through his short hair. Even after almost a year he sometimes forgets he doesn't have long hair anymore. Forgets he can't ruffle it up in front of his face then sweep it back up over his forehead like he used to do a million times a day. He did it so much in interviews, Niall would take the piss out of him. He would love for that to be happening again right now. Instead of whatever this is.

"It just doesn't work that way, Harry!" Niall yelled "You don't get how hurt I was when you didn't answer my calls or texts for months. Now I find out that when you did that, you were already in love with me! That makes it worse. You disappeared from my life so easily. How do I know you won't do it again? How do I know you won't get bored in six months and leave? Back to your glamorous life in LA? How can you expect me to trust you and open my heart to you now? You know I don't open up very easily when it comes to my heart. Everything else, sure, I'm an open book but not when it comes to my heart. You were there when we were all so young and naive and I got played like a fucking fiddle because I was so trusting of everybody. You know better than anybody how that made me feel."

"Do you really think I would just up and leave you when I'm so in love with you?" Harry yells in frustration "You're all I've wanted for three years! You're the first and only person I've ever been in love with. You're not a casual fling I have when we get a couple months off, like Nadine and Kendall. You're so much more than that. You're everything, Niall. You're the person I can see myself marrying someday. I can picture our big house just outside of London with our two dogs and a cat. I can picture us having a couple of kids with your Irish genes. I can picture you coming on tour with me when I finally put out a solo album. I'll be terrified going out on stage but knowing you're there would calm me down. You're the only one I'd want to be there. I just- don't you want that, too? We could have everything, Niall. We could be really happy."

Harry finishes his speech, his eyes taking in Niall who was just standing there in the middle of his own living room looking shaken up and confused. He looked vulnerable and Harry hated it. He'd only ever seen Niall vulnerable one time and that was when he had a brief relationship with an up and coming model right after their first album came out. She was breathtakingly beautiful and Niall was well on his way to falling in love with her when he heard her on the phone with a friend saying Niall was so loud and obnoxious and she couldn't wait until she got more exposure from their relationship so she could dump him and hopefully have enough hype to become a Victoria's Secret model. Niall had been devastated and for a long time thought he wasn't good enough for anybody. Come to think of it, that's probably why he thinks Harry wouldn't want him over the buff guys he sees sometimes. Even after all the gorgeous girls he's been with and all the millions of fans who think he's well fit, he's still a bit insecure because of that bitch.

"Of course I want that!" Niall's voice broke and his eyes filled with tears. Harry felt his heart squeeze in his chest because Niall didn't show this kind of emotion very often. Happiness and laughter, yes, but crying and breaking down in front of people was something he rarely did and now it was happening and it was all Harry's fault "I want to be with you so badly but I need to protect myself. I'm not as strong as people think. I wouldn't survive it if I put my trust in you completely and then you left me."

"I wouldn't do that," Harry whispered earnestly "I wouldn't. Please believe me baby."

"I'm not sure I know how to do that anymore, Harry. I'm just not sure."

  
~~~

  
That was that. Harry left Niall's house that night heart broken and cursing at how cruel the world could be. He even laughed for half an hour straight when he got home and turned the hot water up in the shower, trying to erase the chill from his body that he knew had nothing to do with January in London. He laughed because the man he's head over heels for, loves him back, and it hasn't changed a damn thing. He still doesn't have Niall as a friend or boyfriend.

He didn't do much of anything for the next couple days until he eventually pulled himself out of bed and went to see Grimmy.

"Well," Nick clucked his tongue when he opened his door and saw Harry in that purple jumper he was sure Harry got rid of years ago and a pair of black joggers that were the baggiest thing Harry has worn since 2012 when the skinny jeans broke out full time "I guess I'll go get a bottle of wine then. Looks like it's going to be that kind of night."

Harry let out a noise that sounded somewhere between a groan and a whining noise, making Nick guffaw loudly and wrap an arm around his shoulders leading him straight through to the big bed in Nick's bedroom. Harry immediately surrounded himself with a bunch of throw pillows while Nick disappeared for a minute to get some alcohol. Harry wasn't huge on wine but he liked it enough for tonight. Any alcohol would be fine if he was being honest.

"Alright then," Nick handed Harry a glass and got comfortable on the other side of the bed, switching the telly on for some background noise "Why do you look like a hobo? Is it because you're turning twenty-three soon? That's old in Popstar land."

"No," Harry grumbled, not even bothering to acknowledge Nick's joke "Niall and I finally talked. He told me everything."

Nick hummed and pulled Harry down so he could play with his hair like he knew Harry found relaxing "I know. He called to let me know. Said I could talk about it if you brought it up."

"Did you know he was in love with me?" Harry asked quietly.

"No. He never told me that. I suspected sometimes but I thought it was all in me head." Nick said thoughtfully "So when he called me two days ago and told me what happened I was only mildly surprised."

"I wanted to be mad at you," Harry murmured "You, Gemma and Mum are the only people who knew how I felt about Niall. When he told me you knew he was Bi, I wanted to be so angry at you because you knew he liked men, you knew I loved him and you didn't say anything. I kept thinking if you'd told me, I would have thought maybe I had some chance with him and maybe I wouldn't have cut him off completely last year to try and get over him. I couldn't be angry with you, though. You don't out people when they don't want to be outed. I know that better than anyone. You may have a big mouth most of the time but you know when to keep it shut."

"My big mouth is loved all over this country, thank you very much!" Nick sniffed.

"Shut up! I'm trying to say thank you here. You helped Niall a lot. He felt safe enough to tell you how he was feeling so you could help him figure things out. You were really good to him and that makes me happy. I'd be happier if you hadn't pimped him out-"

"-I did no such thing! Would you rather I let him experiment on me? He's fit you know. I would have offered if I didn't know how you felt about him!"

"-but he got the experience he needed to figure himself out. I'm grateful for that. You've always been a great friend to me. Never let me down. Now you've done the same for the man I love. It just means a lot to me, okay?"

"Okay," Nick said quietly "Don't give up, Harry. Niall will come around. You've just got to prove to him he can trust you again. Prove to him that you won't leave him again."

"I don't know how," Harry said miserably.

"You'll figure it out," Nick hummed "Now, let's put a dent in this bottle of wine. There's more where this came from!"

Harry brought the glass he already had to his lips and chugged down what was left in it, holding it out to Nick to be refilled "Fill me up!

Nick looked at Harry with his eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face "Really Harold?"

"Yeah. I clearly didn't think that through before I said it." Harry said, bursting into giggles "Just give me more wine!"

  
~~~

  
Harry had to go back to LA for a bit, to finish some things off with his album. He didn't want to. He didn't want Niall to think he was disappearing on him again. So he texted him to let him know. Told him when he'd be back and that he could call at any time if he needed anything. He wanted to show Niall he wasn't giving up and figured keeping a dialogue going could be the first step in doing that.

While in LA, he got together with Louis again. Apologizing profusely for thinking he was lying about Niall loving him. Louis was very understanding since he didn't believe it when Niall blurted it out when he was drunk. He thought Niall was as straight as a ruler, same as Harry did.

Louis in turn apologized for betraying his trust and telling Niall he was in love with him. He explained he had obviously been watching too many romantic films with Danielle because he thought all they needed was to know how the other felt and they'd live happily ever after. He felt terrible but Harry forgave him. He's glad it's out in the open now.

While in LA, Harry and Niall continue to text and snapchat. Harry doesn't like how tired Niall looks. He doesn't like that his big smile doesn't quite meet his eyes. He doesn't like that it's his fault and he resolves to do everything he can to make it right. He doesn't quite know what to do yet but the first step is to keep texting and calling Niall, making up for the months of silence. He sends hundreds of snapchats, wanting to include Niall in his day everyday. Show him lyrics he's recording then sending him audio clips when the songs are done. He sends him snapchats of his walks in the park, what he cooks for dinner and even one of the cutest toddler he's ever seen throwing a tantrum in the park.

Then, two weeks after being back in LA, he has an idea of something he can do. It's simple but he thinks it'll show Niall exactly how serious he is about them being together and how he has no intention of ever leaving him.

He gets a new tattoo. Niall knows how important his Mum and sister are to him. He knows what the A and G tattooed on his skin means. He knows Anne and Gemma are the people in the world Harry loves the most. That's why he got a simple letter N right above his heart. Cliche? Maybe, but Niall will understand exactly how big of a deal it is and exactly how important it is. The fans will probably lose their shit speculating about what it means and he has no doubt the Narry fans will insist it's for Niall. He doesn't care, though. It doesn't matter anymore. He's over hiding who he truly is. He's not going to raise a huge banner stating that he's Bi but he's not going to go to great lengths to hide it anymore either.

After he sends the snapchat of the tattoo, he gets a snapchat back two minutes later, only it's not from Niall, it's from Liam. Liam must be with Niall right now because what Liam sends him is Niall sitting on the couch staring at his phone with a huge grin on his face and tears running down his cheeks. It's evident Niall has no idea Liam took the picture but Harry is grateful he did.

Later that day, Niall sends him a snapchat that is simply him with his two hands making the shape of a heart. It's so cute Harry can barely contain the huge smile that comes across his face and he quickly takes a picture of himself, dimples out in full force, and sends it to Niall so he can see how happy he just made him.

By the time he was in LA for a month, Harry had another idea of what to do to help prove to Niall he would be sticking around for the long haul. It took him a couple weeks to get things in order and when he did, he went over to Louis' house to tell him about it and get his opinion.

"You're _what_???" Louis shrieked, freezing half way down onto the couch. He looked comical with his eyes wide and his body bent in half the way it was. He did manage to lower himself the rest of the way onto the couch before he continued "You're selling your house in LA? Why? You love your house here!"

"Yeah. It's a great house but it's just a house," Harry shrugged.

"Are you buying a different one here? You love LA. You spent all your time here when we weren't on tour. You have a lot of friends here. You love the sun," Louis looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"No I'm not buying anywhere else in LA. I thought about this long and hard and it comes down to Niall being in London. He likes LA during award season or on tour but he loves London. Most of his friends are there and it's close to Ireland. I want to be where Niall is and I'm also hoping this will show him how serious I am about wanting to be with him and not leaving him." Harry explained.

"Come on, Harry. Do you know how risky that is? It could blow up in your face. Niall would never want you to move and sell your house for him. He could end up being angry with you. How did you come up with this idea?" Louis had a worried look on his face now.

"More than once since Liam's birthday party last year, I've gotten the impression that Niall hates that I go to LA every time we have a break in touring. He said when we talked in January that he didn't know if I'd just up and leave again, come back to LA and ignore his calls and texts again. He's having trouble trusting me again. I think he thinks I'll be bored in London after awhile but it's just not true. When I first bought my house here, I was single, I loved the sun, I was making friends in the industry here. It was a good time and I wanted to be here. I still love it here but it's not important anymore. Niall is the first person I've been in love with and I want a chance to explore that, I want to be in love, in a relationship, knowing someone has my back all the time. I want to do all the soppy stuff, I want to holds hands and cuddle and make him dinner. I want to do every cliche romantic thing I can think of, I want to make him laugh and smile, I want to make him happy. I just need to make him trust me again and this is one of the things I can do to show him that."

"Soppy bastard," Louis grinned at him "You know something? Not a lot of people would believe this about Niall but I think he's a secret romantic. I think he'll pretend to make fun of you when you're being romantic but on the inside he'll be swooning."

"I know," Harry laughed "He never had me fooled. He practically turned into the fifth member of Little Mix when Zayn dumped Perrie the way he did. Remember how he doted on her at the ITunes festival? Then whenever she'd start thinking about it and get sad again, he was the first one to hug her and the other three would pile on top of them. Then when Li and Sophia split- oh my God Liam is insufferable when his heart is broken. Niall took care of him though. Patience of a saint that one. He's got a big heart. It's one of the things I love the most about him."

"Hmm," Louis hummed "Who knows? Maybe soon you'll get to find out what else is big about him."

"Louis!!!!" Harry smacked the older lad, laughing incredulously.

"Oh don't even try to tell me you haven't thought about it? You probably wank everyday to the thought of our Nialler." Louis says gleefully.

"No comment," Harry tries to glare at Louis but he's struggling too much not to grin, totally ruining the effect.

"Alright alright," Louis held his hands up in surrender " Tell me about the house? Have you talked to a realtor yet?"

"I have. She says I can easily get a few million more than I paid for it. It's not listed yet, just waiting for all the paperwork to be done." Harry says.

"So Niall doesn't know yet?" Louis asked.

"No, not yet."

"Well good luck, mate. I'm rooting for the two of you. Let me know if I can help at all."

"Thanks Lou."

  
~~~

  
It's pretty late a couple days later when Harry gets a text from Louis.

**Hey. Is your gate code the same as last time I was there? I'm on my way over.**

Harry thinks it's weird that Louis wants to pop 'round after midnight but he wasn't sleeping yet so he doesn't tell him not to come. It could be important.

 **Yeah**. **I'll unlock the front door. Just come on in when you get here.**

Harry gets up out of bed where he was watching the telly and pulls on some joggers and a t-shirt before going downstairs to unlock the door. Once he does that he goes into his kitchen and starts unloading the dishwasher. He turned the thing on before he went upstairs to bed with the intention of unloading it in the morning but he figured he may as well do it now since he had to wait for Louis.

Fifteen minutes later, when he's moved into one of his living rooms (the one he actually uses, not the fancy one with expensive art on the walls) and turns the telly on low, an episode of The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon filling his screen. He likes Jimmy, thinks he's funny and he's laughing at something Jimmy did when he hears the front door open and close. He calls out to let Louis know where he is then returns his attention to the show, laughing louder as Jimmy plays some stupid game with Matt Damon.

"Hey," He hears a quiet voice coming from the doorway.

Harry whips his head around so fast he might have whiplash because that was not Louis' voice. That was an Irish accent, Niall's Irish accent and sure enough, when Harry looks over, it's Niall standing in the doorway, not Louis.

"Niall!" Harry stands up so fast his head spins for a minute "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you because I am!"

Niall leans against the door jamb with his hands stuffed in the front pockets of his skinny jeans, smiling softly at Harry "I needed to see you."

"Oh," Harry was a bit confused "Why? Has something happened? Are you okay?"

"Something has happened I guess. Louis was gossiping with Liam-" Niall stopped and rolled his eyes "-and I overheard sort of. It was more like Liam yelled it out because he was shocked- anyway I heard you're selling this house."

Harry's eyebrows shot up and he mentally cursed Louis and Liam for gossiping more than two middle aged Mum's. He wanted to tell Niall himself, explain everything once the house was officially listed. At least Niall didn't look mad.

"Um...yeah. It'll be listed soon. I want to be in London full time again," Harry said slowly, watching Niall carefully to gage his reaction.

"Louis said you're doing it for me." It's a statement, not a question but Harry answers anyway.

"I guess I am. I'm not as obsessed with LA anymore. I've matured a lot the past few years and even though I'm only twenty-three, I feel a lot older and I just want to be mostly in one place. I have a lot of friends in London, my sister is there, my Mum isn't too far away, but most importantly you're there. I fucked up and hurt you, made you doubt me and I can't make up for that if I'm here. I can't show you you can trust me completely. I can't show you how much I love you everyday. I need to do that. Even if you never give me a chance to be more than friends. I have to try." Harry says earnestly, his eyes never leaving Niall's.

Niall doesn't say anything for awhile, just stands a few feet away, staring at Harry and biting his lip. Harry desperately wants to know what he's thinking, what he's feeling, why he flew ten hours to LA just to talk about a house? He feels split open and vulnerable with Niall staring at him like he's trying to see into his soul. He's told Niall everything, completely bared his soul to him over the past few months. He's never put himself in a position to be this vulnerable but here he is, just wanting Niall to love him back enough to give him a chance.

Finally, Niall moves. He walks right up to Harry and reaches for one of his hands that is hanging by his side, slipping his fingers in between Harry's. When he tilts his head up slightly and looks straight into Harry's eyes, his heart stops for a moment. They were the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen and right now they're glossy with unshed tears. There's also some fear and uncertainty there but it's overpowered by determination.

"Please don't hurt me, H. Please," Niall says, a gentle plea in his voice.

Harry swallows thickly and squeezes Niall's hand reassuringly "I won't. I just want to love you. That's it."

Niall nodded slowly and squeezed Harry's hand back "Okay."

"Okay?" Harry quirks his eyebrow, his eyes wide with shock.

"Okay," Niall nodded firmly "If it's not too late and you still want us to be together...I want that too."

"Really?" Harry's whole face brightened, his eyes sparkling "You're serious?"

"Wouldn't have flown all this way if I wasn't," Niall gave him a sheepish smile "When I found out what you were willing to do for me, I had to come."

"I'd do anything for you. Oh my God! Come here!" Harry releases Niall's hands and sweeps him up in his arms. He lifts him off the floor and starts spinning them around, a huge grin on his face as he hears Niall's loud, infectious laughter in his ear.

"Harry!" Niall laughs happily "You're going to make yourself dizzy and send us both sprawling onto the floor."

Harry laughs but stops spinning them, putting Niall back onto the floor but not releasing him from his arms. It was okay, though, because Niall clearly didn't want to be let go. He pressed himself up against Harry and cuddled into him, his face tucked into Harry's neck. They stay like that for awhile, neither one of them speaking, just holding each other tight. Finally, when it's well passed one in the morning, Harry kisses Niall's forehead and pulls back enough to look at him.

"Are you hungry? Are you tired? How long have you been here? Did you come straight from the airport? How did you get here?" Harry pelts Niall with questions making Niall laugh again.

"My flight landed at half eleven. Louis came to pick me up and brought me here, gave me your gate code and here I am," Niall says simply "And yes, I'm always hungry. What kind of question is that?"

Harry let's out his loud bark of a laugh and shakes his head "A stupid one. Come on, I'll make you something to eat."

"I don't want anything big. Do you have any bagels? Cream cheese?" Niall followed Harry into the kitchen hand in hand.

"Yeah. Fresh bagels I got from a bakery this morning. I'll toast one for you. What kind do you want? I've got your favourite. Blueberry with strawberry cream cheese." Harry smiles at his boyfriend? as he takes the bagels from the bread box.

"Oohhh yes please!" Niall kissed Harry on the cheek and took a seat at the counter, watching Harry as he moved around the kitchen.

"Here you go, babe," Harry put a plate with a bagel in front of Niall a couple minutes later "Smothered in cream cheese, just the way you like "

"Thank you," Niall smiled gratefully at Harry, a soft moan coming from him when he tasted the bagel and cream cheese "It's so good."

Harry smiled and took a seat across from Niall "So um, like, I'm not sure- did you want me to get a spare room ready or like- I don't want to be presumptuous here so-"

"Harry," Niall reached across and rested his hand on top of one of Harry's "Relax. We've shared a bed a hundred times over the years. The only difference is now I get to touch you as much as I want without it being creepy."

Harry barked out a laugh "I have no objections to you touching me as much as you want. So I can put your bag in my room? You brought a bag right?"

"Left it by the door," Niall drank from his glass of milk, washing down his bagel "'S just a small one."

"Okay. You finish your bagel. I'll bring your bag upstairs and make sure there's clean towels for you. Come up when you're done," Harry stood up.

"Yeah. I'll be up in a minute. I think the time difference is catching up to me now. It's morning in London and I haven't really slept yet. I can feel the exhaustion creeping in."

"You can sleep in as long as you want in the morning. I don't mind," Harry kissed the top of Niall's head "See you in a few. Just leave the dishes in the sink."

Niall nodded then Harry went to collect Niall's bag from the foyer and took it upstairs. He put the bag on the floor near the closet, then grabbed some fresh towels from the linen closet in the bathroom and put them out for Niall to use. When he was done that, he fluffed up the pillows and straightened the sheets and duvet from where he had messed them up while laying in bed watching the telly earlier.

He was just taking his shirt and joggers off when Niall walked in, a sly smile taking over his face "Stripping for me already, Styles? Looking good. Looking very, very good."

Harry turned around, his eyes meeting Niall's and he couldn't stop the blush he felt creeping up his cheeks. It was a bit baffling because it's never really happened to him before. He doesn't think he's conceited or anything but he's normally a confidant guy and he knows he looks good so whenever he catches someone appreciating how he looks, he doesn't normally blush, he normally just smiles at them. For some reason that didn't happen this time. He could see the heat in Niall's eyes as he took in his body and knowing the man he's in love with finds him attractive has just seemed to make him blush like a teenager with their first crush.

"Um." Harry doesn't know what to say, especially when he sees Niall walking towards him.

When Niall reaches Harry, he wraps his arms around his neck and leans in "Hi," He whispers against Harry's lips before he kisses him.

Harry kisses him back, wrapping his arms around Niall's narrow waist and pulling him tight against him. There was no tongue involved, just lips moving against lips in an open mouthed kiss, much like how people kiss in those American soap opera's. Harry got addicted to one of those one Summer. They were on tour in America and he found himself getting sucked into the plot while channel surfing in his hotel room one afternoon. For the rest of the Summer, whenever they had nothing to do in the early afternoon, Harry could be found in his room watching "The Young and the Restless" Not a good thing to get addicted to, those American soap opera's. The plots were so stupid and out there sometimes that Harry found himself muttering at the telly. He couldn't stop watching, though. It was a bit ridiculous.

Harry was broken out of his thoughts when Niall broke the kiss and buries his face in Harry's neck "I missed you."

"Me too," Harry murmured "I'm so sorry for everything. We wouldn't have had to miss each other if I wasn't so stupid."

"It's in the past now," Niall steps back and cups Harry's cheek, his thumb sliding over Harry's lip "Let's be happy now, yeah?"

"Yeah," Harry pursed his lips and kissed Niall's thumb, making the older lad chuckle softly.

"I'm so tired my eyes hurt," Niall groaned.

"Go on and get ready for bed then. Fresh towels in the bathroom. Use anything you need." Harry said.

Niall walked over to his bag and pulled out a smaller one that Harry knew had his toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, razors and other things in. He tried not to think about the fact he's seen condoms and lube in there more than once while on tour. Tries not to wonder if there are any in there now. Tries not to wonder if they'll use them. He knows Niall has experience with men thanks to Grimmy but he doesn't know how much and the last thing he wants is to pressure him. Popping a boner right now wouldn't be a good idea.

Harry slips into bed while Niall is in the bathroom, nearly choking when Niall comes out five minutes later in just his boxers. His very tight boxers. His very tight black boxers. He looks fucking incredible is the thing. Nothing like the scrawny sixteen year old Harry had first met with the ugliest colour blonde dyed into his hair and a pair of crooked teeth. No, now he's twenty-three, his body has filled out, his face has become more defined after losing his baby fat, he's grown a chest full of hair and can grow a decent beard if he doesn't shave for awhile, and his hair is a nicer blonde thanks to Lou Teasdale.

What really catches Harry's attention is that Niall is more buff than he used to be. The last time he saw him without a shirt, a year and a half ago, he definitely had the biceps and his shoulders had broadened out but now, now his arms were even more defined, his shoulders and chest were a bit broader and he had abs. Harry was drooling. He had to be drooling.

"You always have the nicest soap," Niall comments through a yawn as he walks across the room and drops his clothes on top of his bag, clueless to the way he was affecting Harry. When he turns around, he walks back to the bed and climbs in, flopping down on his back with a sigh "Feels good to lay down."

Harry clears his throat, breathing deeply to suppress the desire that was coiling in his stomach "Go to sleep, love. You can sleep in as long as you want tomorrow. I won't disturb you."

Niall turns his head and smiles lazily at Harry before he slides his body over next to Harry's and wraps his arms around his waist, snuggling into him and resting his head on Harry's chest. Harry shivers when he feels Niall's lips gently press a kiss to his chest and closes his eyes to savour the feeling.

"I love you," Niall whispers as he snuggles even closer.

"I love you, too, baby," Harry kisses the top of his head "Goodnight."

  
~~~

  
When Harry wakes up the next morning, he spends ten minutes admiring Niall before he gets out of bed as quietly as possible so as not to wake him. Niall was laying on his stomach with his head turned so he was facing Harry. Harry couldn't help but admire his peaceful looking face and trace a finger over the freckles that were spread out all across his shoulders. He couldn't wait for the moment he finally gets to kiss Niall there. He wants to kiss every single freckle then go back and do it all again.

He walks downstairs in his boxers and heads to the laundry room to grab a pair of clean swim shorts so he could do laps in the pool before breakfast. He quickly changes and grabs a towel then heads out to the pool to get some exercise in.

He's swimming for about half an hour when he lifts his face from the water and sees two legs dangling off the edge of the pool. He stops what he's doing and wipes the water from his eyes then swims over and rests his forearms on the concrete right next to Niall. "Morning. Didn't think you'd wake up for awhile."

Niall kicks his legs gently in the water, leaning back and holding his weight up on his hands behind him "Think maybe I knew you were gone. Might have missed you a bit."

And okay. Wow. Louis was right. Niall definitely is a secret romantic and he knows Harry is thinking it, too, because he wastes no time kicking water into Harry's face and telling him to shut up even though Harry didn't say a word.

Harry retaliates by pulling Niall into the water in nothing but those tiny black boxers, Niall spluttering as he resurfaces. Harry is laughing until he takes Niall in, hair slicked back and water dripping down his chest. He thinks it probably wasn't a good idea to get Niall all wet. Not good at all.

Niall must notice the change in Harry's face because he smirks and swims closer to Harry's, wrapping his arms around his neck "It seems I'm not the only one affected by a half naked body this morning."

"Sorry," Harry whispers, closing his eyes and trying to keep from getting hard. Knowing Niall's tiny boxers are wet and plastered to him isn't making it easy on Harry.

"Sorry?" Niall's smirk turns into a frown and his arms loosen around Harry's neck "Why?"

"I just- we haven't even established what we are yet and I don't even know how much experience you have. I don't want to rush you into anything. I don't want you to think you have to do something you're not ready for just because I can't control myself." Harry's quietly.

"Okay. I think we really need to talk then," Niall leans in and kisses Harry "Come on. We can make breakfast and eat out here. Then we can talk."

Harry nods and pulls himself up out of the pool, reaching out a hand and pulling Niall out after him. He tries to keep his eyes on Niall's face but he can't resist looking at Niall in wet boxers and he definitely isn't disappointed. They leave nothing to the imagination. Fuck.

They end up making Crepes for breakfast after they both go upstairs to change, along with coffee and fresh fruit. It's a great relaxing breakfast and Niall wastes no time starting the conversation.

"You said you don't know what we are. For me, it's simple. I love you and you're the only one I want. This relationship will be exclusive for me. Is that- is that something you might want? Or do you want to see other people?" Niall asks, a brave look on his face. Harry can tell he's worried though. Can tell Niall doesn't want him to see other people. It warms his heart and makes him smile.

"You're all I want, too. There actually hasn't been anyone for ages. I just couldn't get into it. I was trying to get over you and miserable because I missed you so much. Every time I tried to be with somebody I couldn't stop thinking about you and that wasn't fair to them so...yeah. I want exclusivity. Does that mean we're-like a couple?" Harry asks.

"Yeah. Yeah I'd really like that," Niall grins "Means I can do this." Niall stands up and comes around the table, plopping himself down in Harry's lap.

"Like having you this close," Harry nuzzles his nose along Niall's neck, smelling the chlorine off his skin.

"Good because I'll be this close a lot. Now that I have you I'm not letting go," Niall laughs.

"Love you," Harry can't help but say it, thinks he'll be saying it fifty times a day. He just loves this man in his arms more than he's ever loved anybody.

"Love you," Niall says back, brushing their noses together "About that other stuff. I've- um I've got some experience. So don't worry about that.

"Do you mind if I ask what you've done? I just don't want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable," Harry assured him, his hand rubbing up and down Niall's back.

"I've done pretty much everything except I- I haven't bottomed. Ever. I talked to Nick about it because porn doesn't exactly tell you anything. Those guys probably walk around with butt plugs in all day long to make sure they're nice and stretched." Niall stops when Harry bursts out laughing, continuing when he settles down "Nick said I could ask him anything I wanted. Nothing would embarrass him or make things awkward so I asked and he said bottoming can really hurt if it's not done properly. You need to be really well prepped and relaxed. He said its best to do that with someone you trust completely, someone you know would never hurt you or lose control, go as slow as you needed them to. The people Nick set me up with, they were great and I trusted them not to tell my secret but I didn't feel right doing something so intimate with them. Also, I haven't done any rimming. For the same reasons. Seems too intimate."

Harry nods, taking it all in "Okay. That's fine. I love being the bottom or the top so when we get to that stage we can- I can bottom."

"Right," Niall cleared his throat and buried his blushing face in Harry's neck "I'd like to try it one day, with you. I trust you. I know you'll take care of me and make it good."

"Yeah sweetheart. I will. Whenever you're ready for that I'll take care of you," Harry promises, kissing his head.  
  
Niall lifts his head and meets Harry's eyes with his own. They're so close their noses are almost touching and Harry can feel Niall's breath against his lips. They both move in at the same time, their lips meeting in a tender kiss at first. It quickly got more intense and their tongues started to move against each other, Niall's hands were gripping Harry's t-shirt trying to pull Harry impossibly closer. He changed his position, straddling Harry's lap and running his hands up over Harry's lap to slide into Harry's hair.

"You're amazing." Harry said in a breathy voice while Niall moved his lips over his jaw and down to his neck. "God you feel so good," Harry's hands are everywhere, all over Niall. In his hair, all over his back, down over his hips and finally on his arse, grabbing as much as he could in his hands and squeezing, making Niall moan.

"Fuck," Niall gasps, his hips starting a slow grind on top of Harry "Maybe we should go inside."

"Are you sure?" Harry tilts his head up, nipping at Niall's bottom lip "We don't have to-"

"Harry. I've never been more sure of anything. I've wanted you for a long time. _Please_ ," There's a desperation in Niall's voice, a neediness that sparks something in Harry. He grips Niall's arse tight and pushes himself up out of the chair with Niall in his arms, smirking when he hears Niall's gasp "Fuck Harry!"

Harry grins and adjusts Niall's body, Niall wrapping his legs around Harry's waist "I forgot until just now what you said about being manhandled. How you like being with someone bigger than you."

"Yeah," Niall bites his lip, his legs tightening around Harry's waist "Like it so much."

"Mhmm," Harry hums as he makes his way through the house and to the stairs, he carries Niall up to his bedroom and without any warning, he pushes Niall against the wall outside his bedroom, boxing him in with a hand pressed flat against the wall on either side of Niall's body. "Is that what you like baby? My body covering yours?"

Niall's response was to surge forward and kiss Harry, hard and dirty. Harry stumbled a bit but corrected it, never breaking the kiss even once because yeah, he could totally be smooth.

Harry moves them away from the wall after that and carries Niall into his bedroom and over to the bed, throwing him on top of it roughly and watching the spark in Niall's eye. Harry loves it, loves him and he can't wait to get his hands all over Niall's naked body.

He starts with his own first, lifting his shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor then dropping the clean shorts he put on when they got out of the pool. He was completely naked, standing at the foot of the bed, his hand wrapped around his cock, watching Niall watching him. It was a rush, seeing how much Niall wanted him, seeing his cock tenting his shorts, seeing his lip nearly turn white from biting on it so hard.

"Harry," Niall practically whimpered "Fuck, Harry."

Harry crawled onto the bed and covered Niall's body with his own, kissing him slowly and sensually until he was completely pliant in his arms. He indicated for Niall to lift his arms so he could help him out of his t-shirt then he slid his shorts down his legs, letting Niall kick them off leaving him completely naked for Harry to look at.

And boy did Harry look. He took his time with it, moving his eyes over every inch of Niall's body, enjoying the hitch in Niall's breath and the lovely flush of his pale skin. His cock was hard and in definite need of attention, and Harry would give it, but first he needed to kiss Niall everywhere, taste his skin.

"I've dreamed about this," Harry whispered as he lay down next to Niall on his side. He slid his hand over Niall's stomach, feeling the hardness of his abs and the jump of his muscles at the touch. He moved his hand up and over his chest, curling his fingers in Niall's chest hair and pulling lightly, just to see his reaction. His breath hitched again and he bit down on his lip, his eyes closing for a moment before they opened again. Okay. He liked that then.

"Ya gonna tease me all day then?" Niall asked in a rough, lust filled voice. He put his own hand on top of Harry's, his calloused fingers playing with Harry's fingers.

"Want to take my time with you," Harry kissed the freckles on Niall's shoulder, then over his collarbone and up into the hollow of his neck "I love you so much."

"Shit Harry," Niall gasped slightly, his other hand moving down his body to wrap around his cock. Harry watched, swallowing thickly at the sight of Niall tugging at his own cock. It made him feel hot all over, made his cock impossibly harder "I don't- I don't know how long I can last. Been awhile for me. The fact that it's you doesn't make it any easier. I've dreamed of this, too."

"We have all day. All week. All year. I'm not going anywhere. I want you always. So if we don't last now, we'll have a go again later," Harry said gently, leaning over Niall to kiss his lips.

"Yeah," Niall nodded, curling a hand behind Harry's neck and keeping him close "I love you."

Harry kissed him, gently, one more time, then he kissed his way down his neck, over his chest, licking over both nipples and making them hard, down over his abs and then he spread Niall's legs so he could fit in between them and he took Niall's cock in his hand, sliding the pre-come up and down the shaft. He licked his tongue out over the head, looking up at Niall to make sure it was okay and Niall nodded vigorously, his fingers curled into the bed sheets.

Harry took his time at first, slowly bobbing up and down Niall's cock, pulling off for a bit to use his hand, then back down again, hollowing his cheeks to create suction. His free hand was on Niall's thigh, gently rubbing circles into the very sensitive skin right before his leg meets his torso. Niall is laying flat on the bed, his breathing heavy, his gasps as curses egging Harry on. It's funny but he's always been turned off when he's with a girl and she curses a lot but with guys, he fucking loves it, especially with Niall, his Irish accent making him weak in the knees sometimes.

"Jesus. Harry. I need more. I need-" Niall's back arched up off the bed when Harry ran his index finger down over his balls before he cupped them and rolled them around in his fingers "- that. Yeah. Fuck that's so good."

"Mhmm," Harry hummed, leaning down to suck a mark on the inside of Niall's pale thigh "Can put your hands in my hair if you want. Make me go as fast as you want."

"Are you-?" Niall looked down at Harry, giving him an 'are you serious?' look. When he realized he was, his fingers dove right into Harry's short hair and soon Niall was thrusting up into his mouth, getting louder the closer he got to his orgasm. Harry moaned around Niall's cock, loving the feeling of being used, loving the sounds coming from Niall's mouth, the desperation to get off, the desperation that Harry made him feel. Harry made Niall lose control like this. Harry turned him on. Nobody else.

"Shit!" Niall cursed, right before his hips stilled and his back arched up off the bed. His mouth was opened in a silent scream and his eyes were closed. He looked gorgeous, beautiful, sexy as fuck and while Harry was greedily swallowing down Niall's come, his hips were rutting against the bed, so fucking close to his own release.

When Niall was finished coming, his cock slipped from Harry's mouth and Harry took in a couple of good mouthfuls of air, needing to catch his breath after having a cock down his throat for awhile. He never once took his eyes off Niall, the way his chest was heaving and he was gulping in air of his own. His legs fell open even more than they already were, now that he was completely sated, and Harry couldn't help but groan because Niall looked sinful that way and Harry needed to come. He was so close. So fucking close.

"Harry," Niall sounded wrecked "Come up here. Need to get my hands on you."

Harry wasn't about to argue. He someone managed to crawl up and over Niall's body, landing on his side beside him with only their legs still tangled. Niall immediately reached down and took Harry's cock in his hand, tugging hard and fast, knowing somehow that that's what Harry needed right now. Harry buried his face in Niall's neck, his breath coming in short gasps, his hips moving frantically as he fucked up into Niall's fist.

It didn't take long at all until Harry was biting down on Niall's shoulder and spilling all over Niall's hand. Niall worked him through it to the end, until his hips stilled and his body relaxed completely against Niall's.

"Fuck Harry," Niall sucked in a deep breath and curled his body into Harry's "I'm pretty sure I've never come that hard before and we haven't even fucked yet. You might very well kill me."

Harry giggled into Niall's neck "I hope not. I can't wait for you to fuck me and I'm pretty sure once we're done, I'll want you to fuck me again and again and again."

"Pretty sure I'll be that good are ya?" Niall snorts.

Harry shrugged and hid his shy smile against Niall's neck "I love you so much, I don't think I'd notice if you were bad."

Niall burst out into loud laughter and rolled over so that he was laying on top of Harry "That was so bad!"

Harry giggled and wrapped his arms around Niall's neck, staring up at him with heart eyes "True though."

Niall leaned down to kiss Harry, the task made difficult with the both of them smiling so wide. When he pulled back he stared down at Harry with so much love in his eyes, Harry could barely breathe. Nobody had ever looked at Harry that way before. The feeling was incredible. "Yeah, H. I reckon it's true for me, too."

 

~~~

  
Harry and Niall fell asleep for awhile, waking up just after one in the afternoon. They jumped in the shower together and Harry had many fantasies come true when Niall dropped to his knees and sucked him off, the sight of his lips stretched over Harry's large cock making it difficult for him to stay standing. When his orgasm hit, he watched through hooded eyes as Niall swallowed all of it then stood up and made eye contact with Harry, biting down on his bottom lip as he jerked himself off while Harry watched.

After their shower, they made panini's for lunch and say outside again to eat them. They sat close together, eating with one hand while their other hands were linked together under the table. There was a comfortable silence for awhile, until Niall started talking.

"I don't want you to sell this house, H," Niall says quietly after he finishes his sandwich "You don't have to do that for me. The fact you're willing to do it means more to me than you could ever know."

"I don't- it just makes no sense for me to keep it. I'd be spending a lot of money per year on upkeep on a house I barely use. It doesn't make any sense. I'll be in London full time. If I need to come here for work, I can stay with Louis or one of my other friends or a hotel. There's no need to keep this huge house." Harry says with a furrowed brow.

"You love this house. You love LA. What about years from now, when you have a family? What if you want a base here?" Niall asks worriedly.

"I won't. I've lived here for a few years now. I've gotten it out of my system. I want to be in London. I realized LA just wasn't important to me anymore and made the decision to show you how serious I was about us. Since then, the thought of being back in England- it's got me really excited. I miss putting a beanie on and wrapping up in my coat and walking around Primrose Hill. I miss the pubs, I miss my friends, I miss the food, I miss you. This is what I want, Niall. I promise. Trust me, yeah?" Harry cupped his cheek, brushing his thumb over Niall's stubble.

"I do," Niall nodded, turning his head into Harry's palm "Just- please don't compromise your happiness for me. Ever. Let's make sure we always talk about things and learn to compromise. I've never had a proper relationship. I want to do it right."

"I promise we'll always talk," Harry smiled "I'll start right now, actually"

"Oh?"

"I want to make sure we're on the same page so I don't fuck up. A lot of people in my life knew I was bi before the x-factor. Most people close to me today, know but I know it's different for you so I need to know who can and can't know. I don't want to out you by accident. Just know we can go as slow as you want. No pressure. I promise."

"Oh. Well. Um, obviously I got drunk and outed myself to Louis and Louis outed me to Liam so we can tell them we're a couple," Harry nodded, encouraging Niall to continue "Nick should know. He already knows how we both feel, it's just a matter of telling him we got together. Um...your Mum and Gemma if you want?"

"Really?" Harry stared at Niall with wide eyes "Are you sure? You don't have to do that for my sake."

"I'm sure. You tell them everything. I don't want you lying to them for me. Besides, Anne is like my second Mum and Gem is like my big sister. I-I feel safe with them and I want them to know how much I love you. It's important to me that they know I'll take care of you and never hurt you." Niall says earnestly.

"They'll be over the moon. They're gonna be so happy for me. Mum...she's stayed up late into the night more than once when I'd call her from tour crying over you. It broke her heart I fell in love for the first time with a straight person. You know what she said once? She sighed and said she couldn't blame me. If she was twenty years younger she'd fall for you too," Harry laughed at the memory"That's how charming you are."

"Well any man would be lucky to have your Mum," Niall laughed "I think I'll stick with her son though."

Harry giggled and hid his face in Niall's shoulder "I got in a fight with Gemma over you one time, before she knew how I felt about you. You guys would shamelessly flirt, even on Twitter. I actually thought you were sleeping together "

"Oh my God!" Niall cackled, his shoulders shaking and bouncing Harry's head around a bit "Harry. We were doing that to mess with the media and paps. We thought it was funny. They kept writing articles about the band breaking up because you were pissed off I was banging your sister. Which I never did by the way!"

"I know," Harry groaned "She told me all of that, too. It was a bit embarrassing for me."

"I'm sorry, babe. I never knew I was hurting you all this time. I hate it." Niall pressed his lips to Harry's temple, letting them linger there for a moment.

"It's okay. You didn't know," Harry says "So we'll tell Mum and Gem. What about your family? Do you want to tell them?"

"I think," Niall fidgeted for a minute "I'd like to tell Mum but I'd like to wait a bit to tell Da and Greg. I just- they're not homophobic. They know you're bi and they love you. I'm not sure how they'd take it when it's me though. They're very-they're lads lads ya know? I don't want them to treat me like the stereotype and think I can't go golfing or fishing for play footie. I think I need a bit more time to build up to that. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. This is hard. Straight is the norm in society and it's so hard to put yourself out there and admit you're different than what society expects. I want you to take all the time you need. There's no rush. I'll be beside you the whole time," Harry assured his boyfriend.

"I feel like I'm putting you back in the closet, though. Your friends will ask if you're seeing someone and you'll have to lie to them!" Niall's blue eyes filled with tears "I don't-I don't want that."

"They probably won't ask but if they do, I won't lie. I'll say I am seeing someone but it's brand new and we're taking it slow because of my job. All of that is true," Harry says, running his fingers through Niall's hair.

"What about if we go out with your friends or mine? We won't be able to kiss or touch..."

"I don't care. I can kiss and touch you in private whenever I want," Harry smirked "Don't worry so much sweetheart. We just got together. There's no rush. It won't be forever. We'll tell all our friends eventually. I honestly just want us to enjoy each other for awhile. I don't want everyone all over us."

"Okay," Niall kissed Harry "I love you."

"I love you."

  
~~~

  
Harry had only a week left in LA and it was hectic. He kept apologizing profusely to Niall about always being gone. He had to finish up the album, do photo shoots, get everything in order to sell the house, attend a couple of label parties he couldn't get out of. It was exhausting and because of that, Harry and Niall hadn't had a chance to do anything more than blow jobs in the shower or quick hand jobs before they fell asleep. It always left Harry wanting more and he couldn't wait to get back to London and keep Niall in bed for a week.

Niall had been understanding. He came to LA out of the blue, after Harry had everything set up. He didn't expect him to drop everything and entertain him for the week. He had people of his own to see. He spent time with Louis, had lunch with Zayn, met up with Selena and Taylor and also saw some crew members from their tours that live in LA. It was good and he had fun, even though TMZ started on about he and Selena Gomez again. They'll never believe they're not dating. They don't even sit next to each other half the time they meet up. He was sitting in the booth next to Taylor for fuck's sake. That in itself actually caused a few stories. According to US weekly, Taylor is sleeping with Niall as payback against Harry and Harry is so furious he split up the band for good and claimed he's never going back.

They had a really long laugh about that one.

Finally they got on a plane to head home (Harry's label sprung for a private one) and they spent the whole flight cuddled together sleeping and watching films. Niall got his hand down Harry's pants at one point and challenged him to fuck his hand without making one bit of noise so the Air Hostess wouldn't hear up front. Harry managed it and Niall thought it was so fucking hot he was hard as a rock in his jeans under the blanket and so fucking horny he knew he'd never be able to be quiet. Harry ended up taking him to the lav and covering his mouth with one of his large hands while he shoved him against the wall and jacked him off hard and rough. Niall fell to his knees when they were done and Harry was terrified at first that he had been too rough- until he saw the bliss on Niall's face and Niall cursed and made Harry promise to do that again when they got home.

They slept off their jet lag at Niall's house then the next day, popped 'round to Nick's to give him their news.

It was a bit baffling for Harry at first, watching Nick greet Niall with a fond look on his face. Niall can get along with anybody, of course, but never in a million years would he think he and Nick would become good friends. The only thing they have in common is music and even then they don't like the same kinds. It didn't seem to matter though, there was definitely a bond there between them and Harry felt warm inside seeing how one of his best mates got along so well with his boyfriend.

"Oi! Horan!" Nick came out from the kitchen with drinks for them "Fuck you very much for getting that fucking indestructible toy for Pig. She runs around squeaking that bloody thing at three in the morning. I should fucking burn it!"

"You're very welcome, Grimmy!" Niall said in a way too sweet voice "I'll bring ten more next time I'm 'round."

"Oh my God," Nick groaned while Niall sat down beside him, cackling "Why do I allow popstars in my life? You're bloody menaces."

"You love us!" Harry grinned, making Nick groan again.

"Listen Styles, before we drink and be merry, I have something serious to say. I've become quite protective of Niall over the past couple of years so if you fucking hurt him I will send Aimee after you to chop your balls off! Understood?" Nick looks at Harry with squinted eyes and Harry has a fleeting thought that he's so much like Louis he doesn't understand why they never became friends.

"Grimmy. Mate." Niall tries to stifle his laughter "Relax yeah?"

"Promise Harry!" Nick points at him with a butter knife.

"I promise, I promise. Geez," Harry holds his hands up and looks mildly offensive "You know how much I love Niall. I'm not going to hurt him."

"You better not." Nick warned "Now! Time for wine! Don't worry, Horan. I knew you were coming so I popped out for some beer."

Niall grabbed his beer from the table and handed Harry a glass of wine "I love Harry, too, Grimmy. A lot. We've worked a lot out but we never would have gotten here if you hadn't helped me understand who I am, if you hadn't given me all the advice you gave me and listened to me cry more than once over everything. I love you for that. Thank you."

"It's okay darling," Nick beamed at Niall "I'm just really glad you're both happy together. I also might love you, too, the both of you but I'll deny it if anyone asks me!"

Harry and Niall both burst into laughter, then the rest of the night they drank and watched all of the previous season of X-Factor that Nick somehow still had saved on his PVR.

  
~~~

  
Predictably, telling Harry's Mum and Gemma about them went really well. They invited Gemma to Harry's house and called Anne on Skype so they could tell them together. After being extremely shocked, they were both ecstatic and Anne was immediately on them to get up to Holmes Chapel as soon as possible so she could spoil them both.

It felt good to Niall, that two more people knew he was Bi. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face and when Harry let Gemma out that night and came back into the living room, Harry was smiling wide, too.

"That went well. You did so good, baby. It's so hard coming out. You were so, so good," Harry gushed, wrapping Niall up in his arms.

"It felt good. It was the first step for me, for us, going into the future. I'm terrified but I can't wait to be out officially. To go out with you and holds hands and not worry about how we act. I feel like this was the first step for us to work toward that."

"Me too, baby," Harry kissed Niall's neck and breathed him in, enjoying holding him close.

Niall hugged him back, moving his hands up under Harry's shirt and down the back of his jeans to cup his arse "Can I finally take you to bed? Have my way with this arse of yours?"  
  
Harry bit his lip and crowded in closer to Niall, shivering when he felt one of Niall's fingers slip between his arse cheeks. It had been over a week since they became official and Harry has been dying for Niall to fuck him. "Yeah. Want you."

"Fuck. I want you, too, so much H," Niall stepped back, removing his hands from Harry's jeans so he could lift Harry's shirt off. He tossed it on Harry's living room floor then reached for Harry's belt, quickly undoing it and popping the jeans open so he could peal them off Harry's legs. When he was done, Harry stood before him in a pair of red boxer shorts because, of course he did, black or white was nowhere near good enough for his boy. The boxers hugged every part of him perfectly. His toned thighs, his toned arse (Niall's not sure when that happened. Harry must be doing a lot of squats or something since the last time Niall playfully slapped him on the arse over a year and a half ago) and his cock- fuck his cock was hung big and perfect between his legs, the bulge in his boxers bordering on obscene "Look at you. Fittest bloke I've ever seen."

Harry preened at the attention he was getting from Niall. Never in the seven years since he's been having sex has he wanted his partner to like his body so much "Bedroom?"

Niall nodded and turned Harry around, crowding up behind him as they began walking to the bedroom. His hands were everywhere, burning Harry's skin. Grabbing at his hips, sliding around to his abs, cupping his arse. It had Harry breathing faster already.

"Gonna suck you off first. Your cock feels so good in my mouth. Love the stretch when I take you down. You're so big, babe. Biggest I've ever had," Niall speaks in a low voice, the lust for Harry making his voice sound a bit deeper than normal.

"Oh fuck," Harry curses, his cock responding immediately to Niall's words. Biggest he's ever had? God that's- fuck!

They were in Harry's bedroom now and Niall got Harry to sit on the very edge of his large bed, slipping his boxers off and spreading his legs. He got down on his knees, running his hands slowly up and down Harry's thighs, leaving goosebumps behind in their wake. Finally he spit in his hands and wrapped a hand around Harry's cock, pumping it slowly, licking his lips as he watched Harry tip his head back and moan slightly.

"You like that? Hmm?" Niall continues to talk quietly, his voice soft.

"Fuck," Harry whispered, his hips starting to move a little, trying to fuck up into Niall's hand.

"So sexy," Niall murmured, watching his boyfriend losing a bit of control already. He moved his hand down to the base of Harry's cock then lowered his mouth to suck him off. He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked and licked, letting some spit slide out of his mouth to wet Harry's cock "Do you want to fuck my mouth, babe? Watch me take your big cock over and over again?"

Harry let out a chocked off cry "Yes!"

Niall quirked an eyebrow and looked Harry right in the eye "Do it."

Harry couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. He threw his head back and started snapping his hips up off the bed, shoving his cock in Niall's mouth over and over again. When he looked down he could see how much Niall loved it, could see the tears in the corners of his eyes, could hear him breathing rapidly through his nose. Harry was wrecking him and he fucking loved it!

"Niall!" Harry cried frantically, his hips flying up off the bed as he fucked Niall's mouth "Fucking close already!"

Niall pressed his hands on Harry's hips to stop him and pulled off, gasping loudly for breath "Want to fuck that orgasm right out of you. Would you like that?"

Harry let out a loud moan, watching Niall as he quickly removed all his clothes and tugged on his cock a few times. It was so fucking hard and red, pre come dripping from the tip. He told Harry to turn over on his stomach and spread his legs while he rummaged through the drawers on the bedside table for lube and condoms. When he got them, Harry was spread out for him and he wasted no time getting lube on his fingers and opening him up. The sound he made were incredible and had Niall gripping the base of his own cock to keep from coming.

"Ready?" Niall panted as he rolled a condom on and put more lube.

"Yes!" Harry wailed "Fuck me, please!"

Niall turned Harry around because he wanted to see his face and hitched his legs up around his waist "You look so fucking incredible right now."

"Don't hold back. I'm used to bottoming. I want it hard. Please!" Harry begged.

Okay. If that's what he wanted.

Niall pushed inside slowly, giving them both time to adjust, then Niall held himself up with his arms on either side of Harry's head and started to move. Slow thrusts at first, allowing him to lean down and lick into Harry's mouth, kissing him until he was whimpering. Harry wrapped his arms around Niall's neck and kissed him with everything he had, pushing his tongue against Niall's and swallowing his moans until they couldn't breathe anymore and pulled back, gasping for air.

"Fuck!" Niall cursed as he snapped his hips faster, a bead of sweat sliding down his back "Oh fuck, Harry!"

"Yes!" Harry shouted, digging his nails into Niall's back and snapping his hips up to meet Niall's "Oh my God, yes!"

Niall pushed harder, fucking into Harry frantically, chasing both their releases. They were both breathing hard, both moaning. Niall was grunting with every thrust and there were high pitched, breathy noises coming out of Harry.

"Gonna come!" Niall half sobbed, grabbing Harry's cock and tugging on it fast and hard wanting Harry to come too.

"Niall!" Harry shouted as his back arched and his come started spilling over Niall's hand and his lower stomach.

"Jesus Christ!" Niall muttered before he, too was shouting and coming hard inside the condom, inside of Harry. He immediately falls on top of Harry, the both of them sweaty and breathing like they had just come from under water where they were holding their breath for a long time.

"Oh!" Harry says after awhile, when they're breathing a bit more normal "Oh my fucking God, what was that? I've never been fucked like THAT in my life. Oh my God, that was incredible. Shit!"

Niall had his face buried in Harry's neck and he kissed him there before lifting his head to kiss his lips "I did alright then?"

Harry laughed incredulously, his hands sliding down Niall's sweating back to grab at his naked, pale arse "Are you kidding me? Who the fuck did Nick get to teach you this stuff? I've- I've never been fucked that good in my life. Oh my God."

Niall couldn't help the huge smile that came across his face. He couldn't lie and pretend he hadn't worried he wouldn't be as good as Harry was used to, as good as he wanted. He felt fucking fantastic knowing nobody had fucked Harry so good before. He did that. He was able to satisfy his boyfriend the way he felt Harry deserved.

"God. If you keep fucking me like that I might never want to top ever again. I might not even want to leave this bed ever again!" Harry rolled his head from side to side on the pillow, a huge smile coming across his face.

Niall looked down at him and leaned down to kiss over the N Harry had tattooed on his chest "I love you. You're incredible."

"God so are you, baby. I love you, too."

  
~~~

  
The next few months got really busy. In May, things started to get crazy around the film Harry was in. The cast were invited to the Cannes Film Festival in May and Harry was excited yet really, really nervous. This was his first ever acting job besides music videos and Pepsi commercials. He's well aware that, while he is well liked in Hollywood as a person, not many people think a boy bander can act. Apparently they forgot about Justin Timberlake.  
  
So he had a lot to prove. His cast mates and Christopher Nolan himself said Harry was brilliant but he wasn't going to believe that until the world saw the film and he didn't get blasted too badly in the papers.

He wanted so desperately to take Niall with him and walk down the red carpet together but they hadn't been together for long and so far Niall was only out to Nick, Louis, Liam, Zayn, Anne, Gemma, James Cordon, Bressie and his own Mum, Maura. He was slowly coming out to people and Harry was proud of him. He would never pressure him but he was still sad Niall couldn't be there with him.

He had to settle for a pep talk from Niall on the phone before the cast heads out from the hotel and he keeps his head high and just keeps breathing normally and thinking about going home to Niall in a few days.

When it was all over, everyone was talking about Harry. He didn't have a huge roll in the film but people were really impressed and weren't afraid to come up to Harry and apologize for doubting him. Harry couldn't believe what was happening! He just smiled wide and chatted with people and graciously excepted the compliments on his first acting job.

At an after party, the cast gathers around him, laughing and clapping him on the back, congratulating him and bringing him drinks. It was a fun night until a couple of slutty girls latched on to him. He wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what they wanted from him and they weren't going to get it. He didn't understand how random girls even got into the party? Weren't these parties supposed to be exclusive? Invite only?

A bodyguard had to get involved when the girls weren't taking no for an answer and kept following Harry around after he extricated himself from them. Harry didn't know if anybody had noticed but it was humiliating anyway. Nobody else was getting aggressively persued the way he was. He just wanted to have fun with his cast mates and enjoy their success.

He couldn't though. He was furious and simply asked to be brought back to his hotel. He wasn't going to ruin this for everybody else, just because people kept treating him like a piece of meat.

He ripped his suit off and left it on the floor when he got back to his hotel, walking around the room in his underwear, nursing a glass of whiskey. He picked up his phone to call Niall, tried a few times, but it kept going to voicemail. He was upset because he really wanted to talk to his boyfriend but he knew Niall couldn't just sit by his phone waiting for Harry to call all the time. That wasn't who Niall was and if anybody expected that of him he'd promptly tell them to fuck off.

He decided to go to bed, going on Twitter for a bit before he did. It was a bad idea. There were pictures of Niall all over Twitter, taken outside of a popular London club. Niall went out all the time, nothing surprising about that. What surprised him and made his blood run cold was who was beside him. It was that Australian girl he had a fling with a few years back. The one who didn't tell him she had a boyfriend and Niall was pissed off because he didn't like having a part in ruining a relationship. Harry couldn't even remember her name. Melanie? Miranda? He didn't even fucking care. She was leaving the club walking very close to Niall and they both had huge smiles on their faces. They were clearly laughing about something together. Clearly having a good time.

What the fuck? What the fuck Niall?

Of course Harry keeps looking at the pictures and reading the articles that were speculating Niall and Melissa was her name apparently, rekindling their romance. Harry was upset and needed his boyfriend and he wasn't answering his phone because he was clubbing with his ex.

Hot tears started to stream down his face and he turned off the lights and put his phone on the bedside table. Later, while he was crying in the dark, his phone lit up with an incoming call from Niall. He rolled over and ignored it.

  
~~~

  
He had a text from Niall when he woke up.

 **Sorry I missed your calls, babe. Went online and the buzz about your role in the film is amazing! I'm so proud of you. Love you**!

Harry doesn't respond to the text or any texts or calls from Niall over the next couple days. The only person he responds to is his Mum so she doesn't worry, then he turns off his phone for the remainder of the trip.

When he gets home a few days later, there's a very angry Gemma and a very angry Nick in his house.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" His sister screams at him the minute he's in the door. Her face is contorted in anger and the pink streaks in her hair are flying around her head as she moves around. He didn't even get a hello first.

"I warned you, Styles. I told you not to hurt him. What the fuck are you playing at?" Nick joins in on the action.

Harry opens his mouth to defend himself because Niall hurt him, not the other way around, but his sister cuts him off before he can form words.

"Your boyfriend called me in a panic because you didn't answer his texts or calls. At first he thought you were really busy but then he got worried. He thought something had happened to you! Then I got worried, too, because your phone was off every time I tried to ring you. Niall was getting ready to jump on a plane to go to Cannes, convinced you were dead or in the hospital. Then I called Mum who said she had heard from you and you were fine. You should have seen his face, Harry! Relief immediately turned into hurt and I had to watch as he struggled not to cry in front of me. I asked him to stay at my flat with me but he wouldn't. Nick found him looking devastated at his house yesterday. Why would you do that to him?"

"Why don't you ask _him_ that?" Harry yelled, refusing to be yelled at anymore for something he didn't do.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nick scoffed "He has no idea why you're acting like a giant knob!"

"Well he should! I had a bad night and he couldn't even pick up the phone when I called him three times because he was out partying with his ex! Fuck that! If he wants to go back to her she can have him! I guess he got what he wanted from me and decided he prefers girls after all!" Harry sneered.

Gemma stared at him, stunned, while Nick's face turned increasingly more red and Harry was genuinely worried Nick was going to hit him. He doesn't but he's seething when he starts speaking.

"You are a real colossal knob, Harry Styles, and you're going to hate yourself in about two minutes."

Harry looks from Nick to his sister confused "I saw them. They were walking close together and laughing together about something. It was pretty clear they were having a really good time "

"Harry " Gemma sighed "Did you even bother to look at any other pictures?"

"Of course he didn't!" Nick scoffed "He saw what he wanted to see! He promised Niall this wouldn't happen, that he would hurt him and leave so he had to find a way to make it Niall's fault!"

"That's not true!" Harry shouted "I love Niall with all my heart! I'm the one who got hurt here!"

"Harry!" Gemma grabbed his shoulders "A bunch of us were there that night. Nick and his lot, me and a few of my friends, Niall's cousin and some of his friends from the LIC. We all met up together. She was there with her own friends and came up to HIM. He hadn't seen her in over two years."

"Yeah and believe me, she was shameless. She tried to latch on to him. Loved the fifteen minutes of fame she got last time. He very politely but bluntly told her he wasn't interested. Told her he's in a serious relationship." Nick was so red at this point, Harry thought his head might blow up.

"The only reason they were outside the club together is because your boyfriend is a nice guy. Her friends figured she'd score with him so they left. She was alone so he got her a car and made sure she got through the paps outside. They were laughing because Nick is worse than you when he's drunk and he fell over." Gemma said sadly.

"What?" Harry whispered, all the colour draining from his face.

"What? He says," Nick mocks him "Me and Aimee were pissed. We decided to hold each other up. We toppled over. Niall and Melissa laughed. Melissa got in the car. She left. Niall went home. End of story."

"Harry," Gemma put her hand flat on her forehead and shook her head "You always do this. Jump to conclusions before getting all the facts. You're twenty- three years old! When are you going to grow up and act like an adult?"

Harry stood there in front of his sister and best friend in shock. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly as he tried to speak, fear of losing Niall quickly taking over his body and turning him frantic "I-I have to go- I need to see him and talk to him and- oh my God!"

"Like I'm letting you go anywhere near him!" Nick got in his face "He's gone through a lot in the past couple years and you've already hurt him once. How often are you going to expect him to forgive you?"

"Nick," Gemma gently laid a hand on Nick's arm "Stop it. I know you want to protect your friend but this is between Harry and Niall. It's Niall's decision whether or not he wants to speak to Harry. You have to let them be."

Nick doesn't say anything, just clenches his jaw and Harry takes the chance to grab the keys to one of his cars and head off to Niall's.

He's mildly surprised that the gate code hasn't been changed when he gets there. He's able to drive right in and runs to the door as soon as his car stops.

It takes five minutes but Niall finally answers the door, not even looking at Harry, just opening the door and walking back inside. Harry follows him into the living room where Niall sits under a blanket on the couch and Harry stands in the middle of the room awkwardly. He's waiting for Niall to yell at him but it never comes.

"I'm sorry, Niall. I was wrong. I acted like a jealous prick and then I acted like a child when I refused to talk to you. I'm so sorry," Harry says. He means every word of it but listening to the words come out of his own mouth- they don't sound like enough.

Niall looks up at him, a tired look on his face "I don't even know what you're talking about."

Harry raised his eyebrows "Nick didn't call you?"

Niall shrugged "Maybe. My phone is in my room."

Oh. Okay. Harry takes a deep breath and starts explaining, telling Niall everything without leaving out a detail. Praying to God the whole time that Niall would forgive him.

"Are you serious, Harry? You don't even trust me!" Niall stands up, finally getting angry.

"It's not that, Niall! I'm still scared. I still wake up some times and think you don't like men, that it was all a dream. I've wanted you for so long that's it feels too good to be true. I keep being afraid you'll realize I'm not good enough, that you'd rather stick with girls because it would be so much easier. I've been trying to deal with my insecurities and I thought I was doing okay until I saw those pictures. I was already upset, all I wanted was you and I couldn't talk to you because you were with her. That's what I thought. I'm sorry. I know I was wrong. I should have calmed down and called you again instead of panicking." Harry was on the verge of tears by this point.

"I love you, Harry. You need to trust that. I understand your insecurities, I have my own, but you have to find a way to trust me. Please." Niall rubbed a hand over his face, his eyes were red from lack of sleep and crying "I can't do this again. This is what you promised wouldn't happen. Do you have any idea how I've felt the past few days? After your Mum said you were fine? I was so happy you were okay but then that meant you were ignoring me again, like you did a year and a half ago. It hurt so bad, Harry. I can't do that again."

The tears were rapidly falling down Harry's cheeks by then. It hadn't occurred to him what he was doing when he ignored Niall. He felt ten times worse now.

"Is there anything I can do to help you with your insecurities? Show you I love you more? Call you more when you're away? I want to help you. I understand how it feels when those insecurities creep in. If there's any way I can help you, please figure it out because I can't do this again. If this happens again I'm done. There won't be any more chances." Niall says seriously. Harry hasn't seen him this serious before in all the years he's known him.

"Are you kidding?" Harry let out an incredulous laugh and he lunged at Niall, wrapping him up in a hug. "I can't believe you're giving me this chance. Fuck! I love you so much, Niall. I promise I'll do better from now on. I will never ignore your calls ever again. I'll always talk to you first. Not automatically think the worst."

Niall hugs him back and kisses his cheek gently "Don't make me regret this, Harry. People have already told me I'd be letting you walk all over me if I forgive you. Don't make me look like an idiot."

"Who told you that?" Harry pulled away, frowning "Nick?"

"Surprisingly no. Willie was one of them. I told him everything after he refused to leave here until I told him why I was upset. Zayn was the other one. He told me how Perrie let him walk all over her. She forgave him time and time again and it changed her, made her a bit jaded. He doesn't want that to happen to me. It was good advice. I don't want to end up that way so...last chance, Harry." Niall warned him.

"I understand. I promise I'll do better. I won't let you down. I'm so thankful for you. Thank you for giving me another chance," Harry said, looking him straight in the eye.

Niall nodded and pulled Harry over to the couch, pushing him down and climbing onto his lap "Tell me about the good parts of Cannes then. I'm so proud of you. The critics are saying such good things about your performance. I can't wait to see it."

"I'm so nervous for you to see it but excited too. You're coming to the London premiere with Liam, Mum and Gem?" Harry confirmed.

"Yes. Actually...Louis is flying home to be here instead seeing the Hollywood premiere and-and Zayn too. Louis promised he wouldn't start anything with him and ruin your night." Niall informed him.

"Really?" Harry looked at Niall excitedly "The five of us together again?"

"I guess so, yeah. We're planning on sneaking in the back. This is your night. If all four of us show up together, nobody will talk about the film. It'll be all about when we're making a new album and whether or not Zayn is coming back. No. We won't do that. We'll be inside though and at the party after." Niall promised.

"Thank you. I'm so lucky. I love you," Harry nuzzled Niall's neck "More than anything."

  
~~~

  
The next month is full of promotion for the film. With Harry traveling a lot, he and Niall don't get to spend a lot of time together but they talk and text constantly and there have been several Skype sex sessions. Harry wanted him to go with him but they knew that wouldn't work, knew people would find it strange his band mate was traveling with him for something that wasn't band related.

The night of the London premiere is crazy. Harry goes to a hotel to get ready with the rest of the cast, sent off with a long kiss and a tap on the bum from his boyfriend. Niall had spent the morning in bed with Harry, telling him how proud he was of him and showing him with more than one orgasm. Harry never felt so loved in his life.

The red carpet was a bit of a blur. He stood amongst the flashing lights of the cameras, smiling and answering questions until someone from publicity led him away. He stood for photos with the other cast members and Christopher Nolan, everyone with their arms wrapped around each other and smiling.

Then it's time to go inside. He finds his family quickly and is grateful he gets to sit with them and not have to sit with his cast mates. He wants to be able to gauge their reactions. His Mum sits next to him on one side and Niall is right there on his other side. It's dark so they're holding hands in Harry's lap and the moment he comes on screen for the first time, Niall squeezes his hand tightly and sucks in a sharp breath.

Harry finds it strange watching himself in a film. He should be used to it after One Direction but he doesn't think he ever will be, wonders how actors do it all the time.

When the film was over and everyone started filing out, Niall dragged Harry into an empty room and shut the door. It was a bit reckless, anyone could have seen them and become suspicious but they had been a bit reckless lately and Harry wondered if Niall was beginning to feel ready to come out to the rest of his friends and family and maybe the world.

"I'm so proud of you," Niall gushed, pressing up against him and kissing him soundly on the lips "You were incredible! I had no idea you could act that way. You'll be getting so many offers after this, you'll be able to pick and choose what you want to do!"

"You think so?" Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Yes!" Niall laughed and hugged him tight, swaying them back and forth "Anything you want will be yours. You'll have a long career ahead of you, no matter what you choose to do."

"And if what I want is music? The band?"

"Then that's what you'll do. I can't speak for Liam and Louis but I'm all in when it comes to the band. If they're not, you'll still have a solo career and I'll support you through everything. I love you so much," Niall says, kissing his cheek and along his jaw until he reaches his lips and lingers there in a sweet kiss.

"You know, my album is out in a couple months then I'm doing a tour in the new year but we can start writing for a new album right now if Liam and Louis are in. They can record when they're free and if you- if you come on tour with me, you can record when you want and I can record on my days off or-or I could record in between legs. We could have a new One Direction album by the end of 2018, November just like old times! We could-"

"Harry! Relax!" Niall laughed happily "Right now is about your film. We can talk about this when your obligations are met where the film is concerned."

"You're right, you're right," Harry took a deep breath and let out a tiny giggle "Okay. I'm calm now."

"Alright!" Niall brushed his hands over Harry's broad shoulders, making sure there's no wrinkles "You look so handsome in your suit by the way. Did you hear Louis cackling when you walked in the theatre? It was because I was practically drooling over you. He'll be taking the piss for ages!"

"I actually did hear him," Harry laughed, leaning in and kissing Niall again "Thank you. You look extremely handsome, too. Your suit fits you perfectly."

"It better!" Niall snorted "It's bloody expensive!"

"Did you even pay for it or were you asked to wear it?" Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"Shut up. It's the principal of it all!" Niall scowled.

It was Harry's turn to cackle now "Come on. I've got to get back out there. See you at the party?"

"You will." Niall smiled "I'll be having fun with the lads. Don't worry about me. Be with your cast mates, work the room. I'll have you when we get home."

Home. Niall's house. Harry had practically moved in there. He was never at his own house. He had already begun to think of Niall's house as home.

"Yeah. Home." Harry whispered, then he kissed Niall one more time before slipping out of the room and back to his cast mates.

  
~~~

  
The limo dropped Harry at Niall's just after two in the morning and Niall was waiting for him at the door with his suit jacket off and his tie hanging loose around his neck. He looked sexy as fuck and Harry wanted to ravish him.

"Hi," Niall murmured against his lips when Harry took him into his arms, kicking the door shut with his foot.

"Hi," Harry murmured between kisses, his fingers already working on the buttons of Niall's shirt "Been watching you all night, talking to everybody, making friends with people you didn't know. Could hear your laugh across the room, see the big smile on your face. You looked so fucking hot. I'm so fucking in love with you, baby."

Niall moaned against Harry's lips, his fingers working on removing Harry's jacket and unbuttoning his shirt "You look so hot, too. Couldn't wait to get you home."

"Yeah? Well I'm home, what are you going to do?" Harry smiled against Niall's lips, walking them slowly through the house and toward Niall's bedroom.

"More what you're going to do," Niall started working on Harry's trousers "Remember how you've been fingering me sometimes, getting me used to being stretched?"

"Like I could forget that," Harry snorted "Once you got used to it you couldn't get enough. You were so beautiful."

"Mmhmm " Niall kissed along Harry's jaw, over to his ear "Well I've got a surprise for you."

Niall had gotten Harry's trousers onto the floor and now Harry was working on Niall's, pulling down the zipper and letting the trousers fall onto the floor just as they were entering the bedroom "Yeah? What kind of surprise?"

Niall stepped back a bit and bit his lip "I ordered something online. Wanted to keep getting used to the stretch when you weren't here. Needed something more than fingers so..." Niall brought Harry's hand around to his arse and let it slide down the back of his boxers.

"Oh my God," Harry groaned, his eyes going wide "Is that- is that-?"

"A butt plug? Yup." Niall nodded slowly, his teeth still digging into his lip.

"Fucking shit!" Harry cursed and fell back onto the bed, taking Niall with him "Have you been wearing it all night? Were you- were you wearing it the whole time you were sitting next to me watching the film?"

"Uh huh," Niall got up on his knees, straddling Harry and running his hands up and down Harry's chest "Want you to fuck me tonight but you're a big boy, figured I should get a head start on getting ready."

Harry closed his eyes and tried to breathe normally. It didn't work "I don't think I can fuck you. I'm going to come right now."

Niall laughed loudly "No you're not. I want to know what it's like to get fucked and you told me you'd take care of me, make it good for me."

"I'd do anything for you," Harry whispered, his hands running up and down over Niall's back and down his boxers to run his fingers over the butt plug.

"Good. I left the lube on the table there. I'm ready when you are," Niall smirked and climbed off of Harry, stretching himself out on the bed on his stomach, kicking his legs in the air while he waited for Harry.

"You're gonna kill me one day. Give me a fucking heart attack," Harry grumbled as he got up and took his boxers off then reached for the lube on the table "I should have known you were as crazy in bed as you are in every other facet of your life."

"You love it. Don't you?" Niall looked back over his shoulder at Harry, the smirk still on his face.

"Damn fucking right I do!" Harry said, making Niall laugh and wiggle his arse around.

Harry laid the lube down on the bed and hovered over Niall, his chest brushing over Niall's back as he held himself up with one hand, his other hand stroking over the soft skin on Niall's back. He kissed over one of Niall's shoulders, loving the smattering of freckles he had there. They were more noticeable now that it was Summer and Niall was spending sunny days by the pool with his shirt off. They were more noticeable on his face as well, where he has a line of them scattering over the bridge of his nose. He was gorgeous.

"I'm gonna take the plug out now. You'll be nice and loose, the plug stretching you more than my fingers up I'm still going to finger you a bit, okay? I want to make sure. I don't want this to be a bad experience for you. How was it getting the plug in?" Harry asked.

"I took my time, used lots of lube," Niall's voice was a bit muffled from having his face buried in his forearms as he lay completely relaxed for Harry "It burned a bit but I breathed through it and it went away eventually. Especially when I hit my prostate a bit."

"You're incredible," Harry murmured, kissing down Niall's back until he met the dimples at the bottom. He helped Niall remove his boxers then ran his palm flat over one of his arse cheeks, admiring his gorgeous boyfriends arse. His breath hitched as he saw the plug in Niall's hole and his fingers twitched as he reached for it. He pulled it out slowly, moaning when he watched Niall's hole clench around nothing, knowing his cock would be in there soon. "Alright love?"

"Yeah," Niall sounded completely relaxed "I trust you more than anyone."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, the love for Niall in his heart threatening to explode out everywhere. It meant so much to him that Niall wanted to do this with him and only him. He waited for someone he trusted and that someone was Harry.

"I'm gonna get you ready now, baby. Make sure you're opened nice and good. Tell me if you need me to stop at any time, okay? Promise me."

"I promise," Niall said, nodding his head.

Harry opened up the lube and put some on his fingers. There was already some in Niall from the plug but he wasn't taking any chances. He slid two fingers inside slowly and Niall moaned as he wiggled them around. Harry bit his lip as he watched his fingers disappear easily inside Niall. His cock was going to be in there soon.

He decided to slip in a third finger and he fucked Niall slowly, pumping his own cock at the same time. He was so hard and needed just a bit of relief to take the edge off.

"Mmm yeah," Niall moaned, pushing his arse back to meet Harry's fingers "Fuck. All I can think about is having your cock. Your fingers feel so good. I can only imagine what your cock will feel like."

Harry slipped a forth finger into Niall and curled them to get at his prostate. The older lad let out a filthy moan that had Harry whimpering and tugging faster at his cock.

"Fuck that's hot," Niall cursed as he looked over his shoulder and watched Harry tugging at his own cock "Could watch you wank all day but I'd much rather you get in my arse. I'm good, babe. I promise."

"Alright," Harry says quietly, letting go of his cock so he can run his hand reassuringly up over Niall's back. He picks up the condom next and rolls it on and lubes up. "How do you want to do this? Hands and knees would be more comfortable for your first time."

"Yeah? Or do you just want to have my arse stuck up in the air?" Niall smirks, though he does get up on all fours "We can try it but if I feel okay I want to get on my back. I don't like that I can't see you. I want to see you."

Harry is still lovingly running his hand over his back and down over his arse "I'll make you a deal. We'll turn you over onto your back right now but if it hurts too bad we're stopping and trying the other way."

Niall nodded his agreement and rolled over, immediately grabbing for Harry and wrapping his legs around him, bringing him down for a kiss. It's hot and urgent, tongues brushing together and teeth nipping at lips. When Harry pulls back he asks if Niall is ready, Niall says yes and then he's slowly sliding his cock into Niall's arse a little bit at a time. He's breathing heavy, trying to keep himself steady and not let how good Niall feels distract him. He can't go too hard. He won't hurt his boy.

"You okay, baby? You need me to pull out?"

"No. It's a cock up an arse, of course it's going to sting for a bit. The plug felt worse than this. Think it's because I'm stretched really well. Just give me a sec and then we can have some fun." Niall wiggles his eyebrows.

"Oh my God I love you!" Harry laughs "You're so incredible. I can't believe we're actually laughing during sex."

"Never know what you're gonna get with me. I'm a feisty Irishman aren't I?" Niall leans up and playfully bites at Harry's chin "Come on. Get moving. Time for some action."

Harry can't help but giggle but he starts moving, pulling out and pushing in a few times, the lube making it easy. He starts slowly, kissing his boyfriend as he moves in and out. It's very sensual, very intimate and fuck if Harry's never been so turned on before.

"You ready, baby? You want more?" Harry whispers against his lips "Feel good?"

Niall nods his head, his breath coming out in short pants "So good. Want it faster."

So Harry starts thrusting faster, hitching Niall's legs up even further to get a different angle. Harry knows it's good because Niall is cursing and moaning, digging his nails into Harry's back. Harry keeps the pace going for a long time, until there's a light sheen of sweat in his back and Niall is wrecked below him, moaning and calling his name, bucking his hips up to meet Harry's thrusts "You're so hot, baby. God, look at you. Don't think I can hold on much longer."

Niall moans his name and tips his head back, his hand grabbing his cock so he can jerk himself to orgasm.

"That's it, baby. You're so close aren't you? Can see it in your face, feel it in your thighs. Come on, come for me. Want to see you come. Love you so much," Harry was babbling at this point but it doesn't matter. He's never felt so good in his life.

"Fuck!" Niall shouts as his body tenses up and he comes all over his hand and stomach "Harry."

Harry stills and is coming a minute later, Niall's wrecked voice calling his name pushing him over the edge. He pulls out of Niall slowly when he's done and gets rid of the condom in the bathroom garbage, then comes back into Niall's bedroom with a warm, wet cloth. He cleans Niall up then pulls the blankets out from under Niall so they can get into bed. Harry pulls Niall into his arms, tangling their legs together

"You okay?" He whispers against Niall's temple, kissing him softly.

"I'm amazing. I think we're pretty fucking compatible in bed because sex with you is the best sex I've ever had. Male or female. It's so good it's like I never want to stop!"

Harry laughs and cuddles Niall closer "It's late. Round two in the morning?"

"You can fucking count on it!" Niall says, making Harry laugh one more time before he goes to sleep.

  
~~~

  
The next six months up to Christmas, are hectic to say the least. Harry finished his obligations to the film, had to weeks off (which were spent in bed with Niall) then it was back to work on his album. The first song was released, a music video was shot, then the promo started. It was September and the album was dropping the first week of October so there was a lot to do.

He went to LA first, did the rounds on the late night shows, Ellen, and Ryan Seacrest's radio show. Next was New York and Good Morning America, as well as radio shows and a full day where press came to him, one by one as he sat in the same room all day. It reminded him of when they did promotion for FOUR.

He went to Toronto next and actually got to go see a baseball game. The Toronto Blue Jays were fighting tooth and nail with The Boston Red Sox for first place in the division and it was nasty. Pitcher's were hitting batters, the dug outs emptied and there was a brawl, the crowd of fifty thousand were screaming and cheering, going insane (a can of beer went flying past the luxury box he was sitting in at one point) and the loudness of the crowd brought him back to when One Direction played that very same stadium. The crowd was loud then, too, and he wonders if One Direction will ever play there again?

Niall was there right beside him, laughing loudly and drinking beer. He was having the time of his life and Harry couldn't kept the smile off his face at seeing him that way. They both found a love for Baseball and American Football while they toured in North America, both had a good understanding of the game and Niall loved sports so much there was nobody better to watch a game with.

Niall had been with him on the promo tour the whole time, obviously because they were in love and wanted to be together but also to get the public used to seeing them together all the time. Niall had come out to the rest of his friends and family, they were all supportive and it gave Niall the confidence he needed to come out publicly. Technically Harry wasn't out publicly either but after the stunts he pulled while promoting FOUR, that nearly gave their publicists a heart attack, and then running around on stage with a rainbow flag- it was pretty much clear that Harry was Gay or Bi. It doesn't matter though, they decided to come out together as a couple and they wanted to do a twitcam. Their publicists thought it a bad idea to just announce a twitcam one day and then BAM! come out, so they decided to have Harry and Niall be seen everywhere together during the promo tour and they would do subtle things to get the public wondering, get them used to seeing them in intimate situations.

They started before they left London. They went out together a lot, walking very close together so that their hands were brushing, they were photographed seeing a film, shopping for domestic stuff (because Harry cooked the most and he wanted to add some things to Niall's kitchen) and they were seen having dinner together with Anne and Gemma while sitting next to each other at the table.

They cranked it up a notch in LA. Harry dropped hints of a significant other on Ryan Seacrest's radio show. Ryan knew full well it was Niall since Niall was sitting just off to the side trying not to giggle, but he played along to help them out, afterward calling them a cute couple before they left.

Next in LA they were seen at dinner with Jeff and his fiancée. While having a drink and waiting for their food, Harry casually slid his arm over Niall's shoulders, keeping it there until their dinner arrived.

After that they were seen visiting their good friend, James Cordon and pictures 'miraculously' appeared the next day of them on James patio having a laugh with Niall sitting in Harry's lap.

By the time they got to New York, the Internet was buzzing and they made it buzz even more by showing up at Ed's concert at Madison Square Garden with Niall's arm around Harry's waist and Harry's around Niall's shoulders. The fandom blew up after that and they decided to give them a little break while in Toronto, not being seen doing anything but sitting next to each other and walking around together without touching.

After Toronto they went home to London and the album was released. The day of the release, Harry spent the morning on The Breakfast Show with Nick, co-hosting with him and actually giggling at one point when Nick teased him about his 'significant other'.

He did the live lounge later that day, singing a few songs from his album, then the next day was spent in the same room all day doing interview after interview after interview. From there he did the rounds on Jonathan Ross, Graham Norton and Chatty Man. That one was hilarious as usual. Harry loved Chatty Man.

"Now Harry, we've talked about your album and your tour next year and all that unimportant nonsense. What we really want to know is, who's this mystery significant other? When do we get to meet them?" Alan's pretty good. He knows it's Niall but he's putting on a good show and Harry actually believes for a minute that he doesn't know.

Harry decides to flip the script a bit "I thought it was you, Alan."

Alan's eyes go wide and he sits back in his chair with his hand over his chest while he waits for the crowd to calm down. It wasn't part of the plan but Alan is quick "What?? Do you mean to tell me I shagged a fit twenty-three year old and don't remember?? My God I've got to lay off the vodka before I go to bed."

Harry throws his head back and laughs loudly along with the audience while Alan continues to look flustered "I'm a married man, Harry Styles! You're going to have to wait in line. If we divorce, perhaps I'll give you a shot."

"Oh yes," Harry nods along seriously "I'll be waiting for you. Just give me a ring."

When the interview was over, Alan congratulated him on the album and told him it was brilliant the way he flipped the script. Said he loved to be kept on his toes. Harry laughed and shook his hand before leaving the studio to head home to Niall's.

When he got back to Niall's, Niall greeted him with a kiss and showed him some headlines on his I-Pad.

**STYLES AND HORAN SEEN GETTING QUITE COMFORTABLE AT JAMES CORDON'S LA HOME**

**STYLES AND HORAN? WHO WOULD HAVE SEEN THAT COMING?**

**HAVE HARRY STYLES AND NIALL HORAN BEEN SHAGGING THE WHOLE TIME? WAS LARRY REALLY NOT REAL?**

"There's some crazy speculation going on. It's good. Also amusing. Some of the things they write are very creative," Niall chuckled.

"Anything bad?" Harry asked nervously. He could never stop worrying about the negative no matter how hard he tried

"Of course," Niall shrugged "The media just seems confused and a bit put out that they didn't see it coming. They think we were together when the band was active so they think they missed it. In the fandom...Larry fans are not happy. Equal hate for me and you on that front."

"Are you okay?" Harry positioned them on the couch so that Niall was between his legs.

"Yeah," Niall laughed "I'm really happy and really in love. I'm not going to feel bad just because some people prefer you with Louis. No way!"

"I'm in love with you, too " Harry kissed Niall's cheek "So much."

"Wanna show me?" Niall turned his head around to face Harry, a smirk on his face.

"Is that a serious question? You can have me all night long, baby," Harry nuzzled his face into the back of Niall's neck.

"Good! Because I'm about to ride you into oblivion!" Niall jumped up from the couch and took off running toward the bedroom, cackling. A growling and very turned on Harry running after him.

 

**  
TWO MONTHS LATER**

 

 

They decided to wait before doing their twitcam. They didn't want people to think it was a stunt to promote Harry's album. They were very much in love and it had nothing to do with any album. So they waited two months and decided to do it at the beginning of December. They both tweeted in the morning that they'd be doing a twitcam and set it for eight o'clock at night, London time.

"Are you nervous?" Harry asked, nudging his nose along Niall's jaw while they waited for Niall's laptop to boot up.

"A bit. Mostly excited. I understand there's absolutely no way for us to be together without ignorant people saying hurtful things and I'm okay with that. The alternative is not having you, not being able to be open, get married, have kids some day. That's just not an option for me so let people call us fags and disgusting and that we belong in hell. I've got you, I've got a lot of friends and family, I have a great career...what more could I want?" Niall shrugged.

"I agree with everything you just said," Harry smiled against Niall's cheek "You ready to do this?"

"Let's go!" Niall rubbed his hands together and looked at his laptop, waiting for everything to start up.

Once the camera was working and messages started pouring through confirming everyone could see and hear them. It's crazy how fast questions are flying by and he knows they can't answer all of them. They'll just have to try to answer the most asked ones.

"Hiiii" Harry grins at the camera "I'm Harry."

Niall turns to look at Harry, a disbelieving smile on his face "Do you really think anyone watching doesn't already know that?"

"Shut up, Niall. It's polite to introduce oneself." Harry says seriously

"Is it? Well in that case, I'm Justin Beiber " Niall says, deadpan.

Harry bursts out laughing and with his short hair and dimples deepening in his cheeks, it could be 2011 all over again. Niall can't help the fond look that comes across his face while he looks at Harry and when he turns back to the computer he sees other people have noticed as well. There are a variety of questions that all basically ask in some way or another if they're a couple. Harry takes the reigns in answering.

"We're seeing a lot of questions asking if we're together. We are," Harry smiles proudly, linking his fingers with Niall's on the table "That's exactly why we're doing this twitcam to let you all know. We are a couple and we're really, really happy."

Niall watches as all the comments and questions fly by, smiling shyly at all the Narry comments. A lot of people are really happy for them and are completely freaking out. A lot of people are also saying they look really cute together as well as some x-rated comments of how good they are together. Those have even Niall blushing! He feels like he shouldn't be surprised people have the guts to talk about their cocks on Twitter.

"A lot of people are asking how long we've been together?" Harry leans closer to the laptop to read the questions.

"Not as long as you all think," Niall takes this one "It's been seven great months so far. We weren't together before the hiatus started. We were just best mates."

"Yeah. We're still best mates though, aren't we? That didn't go away just because we fell in love," Harry laments.

"Nope. It didn't." Niall smiled wide.

"Ummm okay some people want to know what the lads think. Liam, Louis and yes, Zayn are very supportive and happy for us. I'm sure if you ask them they'll tell you that." Harry answers, then rolls his eyes "Yes Louis is fine. He and I were never together and I respectfully ask you to please let it go. You can talk to me about Narry all day long but there's no Larry. At least not romantically."

"Not romantically but there is a Larry! They're still best mates and up to mischief like its 2011 again. Liam yells at them constantly, just like 2011. I sit back and laugh at them all, just like 2011." Niall laughs.

"Yeah. The last going off before the hiatus, we understand we weren't like we used to be, we weren't the boys you all fell in love with. Part of that was that we simply grew up and became adults but also part of that was we were so tired. Our schedules were brutal for awhile and we have nobody to blame but ourselves. We wanted to do it that way. We've had a good break though and in the New Year I'm going on tour but, just a hint, stay tuned for a special announcement regarding One Direction. I'm positive you're going to like it!" Harry beams.

"And expect the four of us to be more like we were in the beginning." Niall adds.

They sit for another while answering the polite questions and ignoring the rude remarks. Niall confirms he'll be going on tour with Harry. Everything he has going on during the hiatus can be handled on the phone or computer so there's no reason he can't go along for the ride. He adds that hopefully they'll get the opportunity to do more sight seeing this time.

They answer questions about what made them fall in love with each other, what they like best about each other and that got Harry started on a ramble that Niall stopped with a kiss to the side of his mouth, to the delight of everyone watching. Of course that got people asking for a proper kiss so that's how they ended the twitcam, with a sweet kiss and big smiles on their faces as they waved goodnight.

"Well. We did it. We're out," Harry says as he carries Niall to his bedroom, kissing all over his neck as they go "We can do whatever we want now. Out in public."

Niall squeezes his legs around Harry's waist and moves Harry's face up to slot their lips together in a tender kiss "I draw the line at public sex, Styles. I am NOT having me Mum see my willy "

Harry bursts out laughing against Niall's mouth "Since I get to have you everywhere else, I think I can live with that."

 

 

**TWO YEARS LATER- JULY 2019**

 

One Direction was back. Their new album came out in May of 2019 and now two months later, they were opening up a world tour in London. Of course they were going to start in London! They had two shows at Wembley and the four of them were beyond grateful. After three and a half years without an album, they didn't expect their popularity to be the same. They didn't think they'd still be able to sell out stadiums.

After London they were touring the rest of the U.K. and Ireland, then Europe and Australia before a two month break in December and January then they were back on the road in America, Canada and Mexico. By next Summer they'd be finishing up in South America and then after a six month break, they were going to get back to work on a new album, probably to be released in the Fall of 2021. It was a great schedule. They had more time off, more time in between shows and more time to write and record. Simon was happy with it and happy to sign them on again and they were going to be around for a long time. The deal was for five albums. They were really, seriously back.

Half way through their first show of the tour at Wembley, when it's Harry's turn to wander around and talk to the crowd, he takes it all in with bright eyes and a huge smile on his face. This was where he belonged and that's why he was doing what he was about to do next, right here on stage.

"So! Now that I have all your attention and we've had a little chat, I have something I want to do," Harry stops and paces back and forth while he waits for the crowd to settle down from cheering "I talked to Louis about this and he said it was okay so you lot are very lucky tonight because you're about to meet three and a half year old Freddie Tomlinson."

The crowd goes absolutely insane and soon Louis is walking across the stage behind Freddie who is running for Harry with a big pair of headphones on his head "Hello Fred!"

"Hello, Uncle Harry!" The little boy yelled into Harry's microphone and beamed out at the crowd.

"As you can see, this little lad is not shy at all. He's quite loud and mischievous like his father!"

"Oi! Behave yourself, Harold." Louis says but he's got a smile on his face.

"I asked Freddie to help me with something very important. Are you ready buddy? Do you remember what to do?" Harry asked the little boy.

"Yup!" He yelled then turned to his Dad who had a microphone for him. Once he had it, his little legs ran across the stage to where Niall was gently strumming his acoustic guitar, Liam sitting on the stairs beside him "Hi, Uncle Niall!"

"Hi little lad!" Niall laughed and gave Freddie a high five. He was probably wondering what the hell was happening right now but he wasn't letting it show, his eyes quickly flicking over to Harry before focusing on Freddie again.

"I have a very important job. I'm almost four so Uncle Harry said I'm old enough!" The boy says happily into the microphone.

The crowd is eating this up, cooing and cheering at little Freddie Tomlinson.

"Is that so?" Niall plays along with the boy, nodding his head seriously at Freddie 

"Uh huh," Freddie nods back and smiles sweetly "Uncle Niall, will you please marry Uncle Harry?"

The roar from the crowd is defining. He can hear their chants and screams, can hear them shouting Narry and telling Niall to say yes. He can hear it all but all he can see is Niall, as he walks over to stand behind Freddie. Niall looks like he's in complete shock, his fingers frozen on the strings of his guitar, his mouth wide open as he stares at Freddie. When Freddie reaches into the pocket of his stylish jeans (because obviously Louis had his son dressed cool) and hands a ring box to Harry, Niall's eyes snapped up to Harry's, his mouth still opened in shock.

"Niall, baby, I love you so much. Right here, on stage, performing music, that's how we met and became friends. From the moment we met at boot camp we were friends and we never looked back. Then, we fell in love. It happened over time, while we were traveling on tour, recording albums, meeting fans. So that's why I wanted to do this tonight. The stage is our home, it's where we fell in love, and tonight we're embarking on a new One Direction journey. I couldn't think of a better place to ask. In front of all these people who made it possible for us to be a band and go on tours, therefore making it possible for us to fall in love, and in front of our best mates and families watching backstage. Niall," Harry kneels down next to Niall and opens the box "Will you marry me?"

Niall's laughing by now, his bright blue eyes pooling with tears "Yes! You're such an idiot but yes!" Niall yells into his headset then he's standing up (Harry stands up with him) and ripping it off and practically shoving his guitar at Liam so he could fling himself into Harry's arms. Harry laughs happily, tears streaming down his face as he lifts Niall off the stage and swings him around. Someone, probably Louis, takes the microphone out of his hand, making it much easier for Harry to hold Niall. 

The crowd is cheering, the lads are clapping and smiling wide, Freddie is jumping up and down and their families, Anne,Gemma, Robin, Maura, Bobby, Greg, Theo and Denise are coming out on stage to congratulate them. Also, to the complete shock of the fans, Zayn walked out, joining in the celebrations, his arms around Liam and Louis as they watched on.

It was right. It was perfect. Everyone was here. Zayn was here. He might not be in the band anymore but he was there when it all started and he was there when they were falling in love with each other and just didn't know it. He had to be here tonight. Harry wouldn't have taken no for an answer.

When everything somewhat calmed down, Harry slipped the ring on Niall's finger and Niall took the second, matching ring out of the box and put it on Harry's finger. They kissed then, really they were mostly smiling against each other's mouths, and Niall leaned close to Harry's ear, whispers "I can't believe you did this. I love you so much!"

"I love you, too," Harry says into Niall's ear "Are you happy? I was afraid you might kill me." He joked.

"Nah. It was perfect." Niall smiled and kissed Harry again.

Their families started to leave the stage, Gemma carrying Freddie, but Harry stopped one person "Hey Zayn? Do you remember the words to 'What Makes You Beautiful?"

There's a delay while someone brings Zayn a mic, then "Don't think I'll ever forget the words to that song, mate"

"It's next up," Harry stood in front of the crowd, holding Niall's hand "Want to join?"

Zayn looks shocked while Niall, Liam and even Louis cheer and say what a great idea it was. Slowly, a smile crosses his face "We gonna stand in the same formation and everything?"

"Obviously!" Louis joked, smiling over at Zayn warmly. Things would never be the same for them but they did reconcile and the five of them were able to hang out again.

"Then I'm in." Zayn grins widely and while the crowd is going crazy, Zayn is getting helped with a mic pack and in ears.

When the music starts up, and Liam's voice starts singing, Harry doesn't know how he's going to sing because his smile was so wide. He somehow manages and when it's Zayn's turn, and his voice filled the stadium, it was like he'd never left. 

Later, towards the end of the show, Harry and Niall are on opposite sides of the stage and when Harry looks over at Niall playing guitar, he sees the glint of his ring on his finger as his fingers move over the strings.

Everything was perfect. They were home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read this! I appreciate it so much and if you want to let me know what you thought, I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
